Fools In Love
by violette7
Summary: Justin and Brian break up before Justin goes to NYC. What will Justin do when he hears that Brian is engaged to another man? This one's a little angsty, but only a little cause that's as much as I could muster.
1. Choices

Brian, a tumbler of scotch in one hand and a cigarette in the other, observed Justin uneasily as he packed for New York. When his glass was empty, his cigarette burnt down to the filter, he walked over to the drink cart and poured himself another scotch. He downed it in one gulp, and, once thusly fortified, he turned to face Justin, the boy he'd watched grow into a man. He cleared his throat, and the blond looked up.

Brian stated, in as even a voice as he could manage, "I think we should end things here."

Justin's eyes widened in shock. He stared at the man, his mouth open slightly, unable to speak.

Brian continued, "I mean, you're starting a whole new chapter of your life in New York City, and you're only 22. You should have every experience New York has to offer without thinking about your boyfriend or whatever back in the Pitts. You should attend crazy parties thrown by this generation's Andy Warhol, whomever that is, and fuck like there's no tomorrow. Eventually, when the nights get cold and lonely and you want someone to hold you, to tell you that he loves you, you should find someone special in New York. After all, I'll be here, and that's not fair to you."

Justin finally spoke, but could only manage, "Brian….I…"

After a minute of silence, Brian nodded. He said, "That's what I thought. You know that this is for the best just as well as I do. Plus…"

Brian turned away. He couldn't even look at Justin while he uttered these words.

"I'm 34 years old. I'm ready to settle down a bit, maybe be monogamous, really commit to someone, but you're just starting your life. Pretty soon, I'll be nothing more than a fading memory, a funny first love story you tell at fashionable parties. 'Can you believe that when I was 17, I thought I was in love with this aging lothario? I mean, he was good to cut my teeth on…an incredible lover, but I needed much more than he could ever give me. Of course, what did I expect? He was little more than an over-the-hill club boy, a relic of the eighties and nineties. He didn't even know that orange was the new blue.'"

Justin interjected, "I would never…"

Brian snapped his head around and fixed Justin with a cold stare. He asked, "You would never what? Tell people the truth?"

Justin hissed, "That is _not_ the truth!"

Brian inquired, "Really? Tell me when I ever gave you what you needed when you needed it. When you wanted me to settle down, I was out at the clubs every night, and, when you decided that what you really wanted was the untameable beast you'd fallen in love with, I'd already been domesticated."

Justin shook his head in frustration and turned around. When Brian got an idea in his head, there was no convincing him otherwise.

Brian asked carefully, "Tell me this, Justin. Do you know anyone who has made a long distance relationship work?"

Justin turned around, his eyes meeting Brian's, but, then, he looked down. He replied softly, "I can't honestly say that I do…"

Brian pressed further, "You and I are in different stages of life. I've had my fun. I've found my career niche already. Can you say the same?"

Justin couldn't even look at Brian. "No."

Brian nodded slowly as his eyes lost focus. "That's what I thought."

He picked up a suitcase that Justin hadn't noticed with all the other suitcases and boxes he'd been packing. Softly, he said, "So I'll go stay with Ted or get a hotel room for a few days. Just leave your keys in the mailbox when you leave."

As Brian walked toward the door, Justin called out desperately, "Brian…"

The brunet turned around. "Yes, Sunshine?"

Justin's chest ached so much he could barely stand it. One more second and he'd break down in tears. But he had no right to ask Brian to wait for him. He didn't know how long it would take to get his career going or how often he'd be able to visit. So in a tiny voice that threatened to shatter, he replied, "Later."

Brian smiled as brightly as he could. He knew that he was doing what was best for Justin. How could he become a fat fucking success with someone holding him back? Justin was too young to feel tied down, to feel the guilt and sadness of leaving someone behind. "Later."

Then he walked out of the loft and into the elevator. Only when he was finally in his car did he allow himself the luxury of tears.

Justin sat down on the couch and looked around the dark loft. With all of his belongings packed and only one of them there, it seemed so lifeless and empty.

He stated softly, "Brian needs to find someone who can be here every day. He deserves a little light in his life, some sunshine."

At that ironic turn of phrase, Justin thrust his head into his hands and wept bitterly.

**Two months later…**

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were not going according to plan. Daphne had been keeping Brian apprised of Justin's progress in New York, and she'd told him that, in the two months they'd been apart, Justin had been avoiding not only relationships but also tricking. Time to up the stakes.

**Two days later…**

Justin frowned. He'd dreamed of Brian again and had woken up thinking the man would be there. Holding him. How many times had that happened over the last two months? The chill of Brian's side of the bed, empty, of course, had remained with him all day, and he was having trouble working. Finally, he stopped trying. Instead, he picked up a copy of Pittsburgh's _Out_. Daphne had been sending him these every week since he left. It made him feel a little less disconnected. However, once he'd opened it, he wished he hadn't. There on the first page was a headline that rent his heart in two: "Brian Kinney, Liberty Avenue's Former Number One Stud, Engaged." He tossed his coffee cup across the room, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Then, he buried his head in his hands and sobbed. When he thought he'd cried himself out of tears, he lifted his head up, his eyes red and swollen. Unfortunately, the second his eyes lighted on the article, he started sobbing once more. Then, suddenly, he stopped. His eyes were still red and swollen, but, now, they burned with purpose. There was no way Justin was going to let this happen. If Brian married anyone, it would be _him_.


	2. Coming Home

Justin had been struggling in New York City, but not career wise. He missed Brian so much that he had lost the urge to do nearly everything. Everything but paint. Despite his conspicuous absence, Brian managed to be everywhere. In Justin's art, in his dreams, in the cold lump in his belly that never really went away (though it disappeared for a little while if he was concentrating on something else hard enough). Now, though he had not formed a plan, his heart suddenly felt lighter. He may not know exactly how, but soon, his problem would disappear; his suffering would end.

Justin wanted to be angry at Brian. He had, after all, been the one to end their relationship, and, now, the rat bastard was engaged to someone else, just two months and two days later! (Yes, Justin had been counting the days.) Justin wanted to be angry at Brian, but he couldn't. Not really. He was as much to blame. He'd let Brian end their relationship, when he could so easily have prevented it. But he'd hesitated. All out of a misguided concern for Brian.

Actually, this engagement was a godsend. It forced Justin to re-evaluate everything. Thinking back to their conversations about the wedding and New York City and even their final conversation, Justin realized he'd been a fool. He'd backed out of the wedding because Brian had finally offered him everything he'd ever wanted, and he couldn't let himself trust it. He was as ridiculously stupid as Brian had been before the I love you and the proposal. Then, he'd let Brian goad him into doing something he hadn't truly wanted to do (though Brian was similarly goaded by Lindsay). Justin's failure and disappointment in California had still been weighing heavily in his heart, so when Brian accused him of being afraid of trying his luck in New York City, in part, because he wanted to prove to Brian that he was no scared little faggot and, in part, in the hope of erasing the other failure, he'd decided to leave everything that mattered to him behind.

Then, after everything else, he'd let Brian end their relationship; he'd let what mattered most to him go permanently (for Brian's own good, he'd told himself), and all in exchange for something he didn't really care about in the first place. How many times had Justin been hurt by Brian's career ambitions? The thought that he had almost sacrificed everything in the name of his career made him physically ill. What had he become? Well, technically, he _had_ sacrificed it all, but it wasn't too late. It couldn't be.

Step one was to head back to Pittsburgh (immediately). He'd already booked a flight and packed a suitcase (he'd come back for the rest later). But, once there, he couldn't simply tell Brian he'd made a mistake and ask Brian to take him back. No. Once was enough. Besides, Brian wasn't the same person now, and, this time, Brian had technically done the leaving. Justin would have to size up this fiancé. Make Brian see that he, whoever he was, was not right for him. Remind him subtly that Justin and he were soulmates. Justin sighed as he wondered what kind of resistance Brian would put up. But then, he took a deep breath and promised himself that he'd do whatever it took. Whatever it took to reclaim his life, his man.

*******

The second Deb saw Brian walk into the diner and sit down, she made her way over and smacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. She placed her hand on her hip, thrust the paper in his face, and hissed, "What the hell is this?"

Brian didn't even need to look. He was sure she'd seen the engagement announcement in _Out_. He looked up at his surrogate mother sharply, but, then, hung his head and counted to ten. Pointing out her hypocrisy would probably get him nowhere and would definitely prolong this unpleasant conversation. So he braced himself for the onslaught and replied evenly, "An engagement announcement."

Deb crossed her arms and sighed. Then, she snapped, "What am I going to do with you? Did you think how poor Sunshine would feel?"

Brian counted to ten once more and responded, "Justin and I broke up before he left for New York City. That didn't seem to bother you. In fact, I believe you were happy that I'd let him go, so he'd be free to find someone in New York City, someone his own age."

Deb frowned. "Well, yeah, but how could you get engaged to someone else so quickly?"

Brian asked somewhat impatiently, "What does it matter? Either way, we're not together."

Deb sighed in exasperation. Brian really didn't understand the complexities of romantic entanglements. She replied, "But…I mean…what could Sunshine think except that he's easily replaced? Even if you're not together, you should think about his feelings. I mean, you did care for him once."

Brian didn't bother counting to ten this time. Not even caring who might hear him, he hissed, "Care for him? _Once_? I _loved_ him! I even asked him to marry me."

Without even realizing what he was saying, he confessed, "Fuck, I _still_ love him! But you thought he'd be better off without me, right? Better off in New York City? Well, I let him go. You should be happy I'm moving on. Now, Justin can move on, too."

She retorted defensively, "Well, he'd seen so little of the world… he'd only ever had two boyfriends, and Ethan didn't last long. How can he know what's out there if he spends his life in the Pitts and has only ever been serious about one man? Plus, the age difference is still a big deal. He's only 22. He shouldn't be tied down yet."

Brian shook his head. The rage was building quickly. "You think I held him back? I encouraged him to spend time with people his own age. I was the one who told him he should be fucking everything that moves at his age. And when he started up with Ethan, I told him that if I wasn't giving him what he needed, he should be with someone who could. When he seemed hesitant to leave me, though he clearly had needs I wasn't meeting, I made sure he'd see me fucking Rage at his party to give him a little push. I literally tricked him into going to California when he wanted to do the marathon with me instead, and, when he wanted to go back to California, I encouraged him to go, even though I had just asked him to move back in with me. I even laid on the domesticity a little thick and accused him of being afraid to get him to go to New York City. Because you and Lindsay said he needed it. I _never_ held him back. _Never_."

Deb's eyes widened in shock. For once, she was speechless.

Brian sighed.

Finally, Deb found her voice. "Well, I want to meet this fiancé. Bring him to Sunday dinner."

Brian started to object, but Deb silenced him with a wave of her hand. "No excuses. I want to see you both on Sunday!"

He forced a smile and replied sarcastically, "It'd be our pleasure."

Deb asked, "So you want lunch?"

Brian shook his head and turned to leave. "I'd better get back to work."

Moments after Brian left, Kiki handed the phone to Deb.

Kiki mouthed, "Justin."

Deb's eyes widened. Feigning a cheerfulness she did not feel she said, "Hi, Sunshine! How are you?"

Suddenly, her eyes grew as big as saucers, and she opened her mouth so wide (in shock) that her gum almost hit the floor. "You're coming into town tonight? You'll be at Sunday dinner? No! Of course, you're invited! I can't wait. Okay. See you then."

Deb had only one thought as she hung up the phone. "Fuck!"

*******

Daphne had picked Justin up at the airport, and they were now sitting on the couch eating ice cream, well peach frozen yoghurt.

Daphne sighed. "I'm glad you're back, though I'm sad about the reason."

Justin scoffed, "Don't be sad. I'm not."

Daphne shot him a "don't bullshit me" look.

Justin laughed. "I mean, I was sad. But then I realized that this is a good thing."

Daphne just gaped at him.

"It is! It's a wake-up call. This is my chance to return home from a place I never should have gone and get back what I never should have lost."

Daphne smiled, her eyes bright. "Well…I know that he still loves you, as if he could stop after five years of being crazy about you."

Justin smiled back. He asked excitedly, "How? How do you know?"

"Because he asks about you every week."

Justin's eyes widened (and his smile increased in wattage). "He does?"

Daphne nodded slowly and waggled her eyebrows. "Yes. On top of that, he still has a picture of you on his desk at home."

Justin cried out happily, "I knew it! Whoever this guy is, he must be a rebound, not someone Brian really loves."

Daphne furrowed her brow. "I still don't get it. I see him every week, but he never said anything, not even inadvertently…and I never saw anyone else's belongings at the loft. You'd think there would have been clues…Maybe I wasn't observant enough."

Justin shook his head. "Brian is naturally reticent to share…and the lack of physical clues just shows that that guy doesn't mean too much to him, which is good for me." He winked.

Daphne giggled. It was nice seeing Justin so happy. He'd been miserable the last two months. She'd started to fear that she'd never hear him laugh again.

She asked, "So…what's the plan?"


	3. Naked in Every Sense of the Word

Now, Brian needed to produce his 'fiancé.' Problem was, he didn't have one. Not even a pretend fiancé. Thankfully, he'd been very vague about him when speaking with the writer for _Out_. He hadn't even had anyone in mind. Well, he'd been thinking about Justin. So he described someone who wasn't much different. An artist of sorts. Wise beyond his years. Kind and beautiful. Passionate. He hadn't given a name or a description. He'd promised to give the writer more information after he'd asked his fiancé if it was alright.

Brian had no shortage of admirers. But he couldn't ask anyone who frequented the clubs. He couldn't risk picking someone Emmett, Ted, Michael, Ben, or Justin had fucked. The solution ended up falling right into his lap. Brian was walking a client out of Kinnetik, when his eyes lighted on a very hot red head with blue-grey eyes. His hair was medium length, almost reaching his shoulders. When the client nodded at the young man, Brian asked who he was. Turns out, that was the client's gay son. He had been away at film school, but, having graduated, he was now back home. So the client introduced him.

"Brian, this is my son, Timothy."

Timothy just nodded in Brian's direction, but his eyes had widened a bit, and he looked slightly ruffled. Brian knew he'd found his man.

*****

Justin caught Brian's eye the moment the door opened. As much as he wanted to scrutinize the fiancé, he couldn't break eye contact with Brian. In that look, Justin tried to convey all his love and desire. He felt certain that he had succeeded, for Brian dropped his guard momentarily. In that moment, Justin perceived Brian's own love and desire. That inadvertent display solidified his resolve. When he saw Brian's companion, he felt sure that he would need all the strength that that look had granted him. The young man was beautiful.

Brian's eyes widened in shock. Only for a moment. But Timothy, ever the observer, noticed and followed the direction of his gaze. Brian was staring at a beautiful blond boy. Justin. Timothy recognized him from the picture on Brian's desk at the loft. Timothy thought, "Well, this is the person were putting on the show for" and grabbed Brian's face gently with both hands. Then, he kissed him.

Brian was so stunned that, at first, he kissed the young man back, but, then, he pulled away abruptly. At the thought that Justin had seen the kiss, he felt uncomfortable (fearing that Justin might think Brian was in love with Timothy) and angry (at the thought that Justin might feel, most likely felt, hurt). He wanted desperately to push Timothy away and explain to Justin, but he knew that he could not. Brian felt like laughing. Once upon a time, his reticence would have been the product of pride. Just one of the many reasons he wasn't good enough for Justin. Brian wanted to be angry with Timothy, was angry with him, but he knew he should not be. Since Brian had had no clue that Justin would be at dinner, Brian had not prepared Timothy as well as he would have had he known. Timothy's mistake had been just that. He had no idea of the betrayal contained in a simple kiss.

Brian laughed as light-heartedly as he could manage and took Timothy by the hand, pulling him further inside Deb's house.

*****

Brian was standing on Deb's back porch smoking. He heard a noise and without even looking, he knew it was Justin.

Justin said, "Hi Brian."

Brian turned slowly, but didn't reply.

Justin continued softly, "Congratulations."

Brian quirked an eyebrow. "Congratulations?" he asked.

Justin laughed, that beautiful laugh. "Uh, on your engagement."

Brian nodded and looked down. "Of course. The engagement. Thanks."

Justin smiled brightly. "He's hot. Must be an amazing fuck."

Brian didn't reply. He couldn't meet Justin's eyes. He turned toward the back yard.

Then, more softly, Justin said, "He's beautiful. I'm really happy for you."

By the time Brian turned to look back at Justin, Justin was gone. Brian followed.

When Brian and Justin rejoined the others, they heard Daphne say to Timothy, "You and Brian should double date with Justin. I've been planning to set him up with someone from school. He's a couple of years ahead of me in the medical program. He's going to be a surgeon someday soon."

"That sounds great. Just let us know when."

Justin smiled brightly at Brian and Timothy. Brian smiled weakly in return (causing Justin to smile even brighter). Brian groaned inwardly. A double date of any kind topped his list of things never to do, but double dating with Justin, when they weren't together, would be absolute torture.

*****

Brian had never been so relieved to be home before. He took off his jacket and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Then he turned to face Timothy. He asked quietly, "The kiss. Why did you do that? That wasn't in our agreement."

Timothy asked incredulously, "So…you're just going to send him on his merry way, while you remain alone pining for him."

Brian stated emphatically, "Brian Kinney does NOT pine."

Timothy laughed and replied, a hint of amusement remaining in his voice, "You said yourself that you don't go out anymore."

Brian explained somewhat defensively, "Well, I've already had most of the gay men in Pittsburgh, and some of the straight ones, too."

Timothy stated boldly, "I want to throw my hat in the ring."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Throw your hat in the ring?"

Timothy smiled, "I like you, and I think you like me. Who knows? In time, our feelings may deepen. I'm not stupid or cruel. I know that you've only ever been in love with Justin and that he's the only person you've ever considered committing to. But you've decided that he's better off with someone else. I can't even imagine how much it must hurt to push him away…"

Brian swallowed hard and turned away.

Timothy paused for a moment, but then continued, "You deserve a happy ending, too. I could be that for you. Even if I'm not, it doesn't matter. My competing for your affections would only make 'our engagement' appear more real. That's what you want, isn't it? To fool Justin into thinking that you've moved on?"

Brian's voice broke as he answered, "Yes."

Timothy approached Brian and responded brightly, "Well, then, it's a win-win situation for you."

Brian turned around. He replied, "Okay. But no more kissing. Maybe when Justin has found someone new, but now, it just feels wrong."

Timothy nodded. He said softly, "Fair enough."

****

About an hour after Timothy left, Brian heard a knock at the door. Brian was shocked to discover that it was Justin. He was soaking wet. Brian hadn't even realized that it was raining. He couldn't help but stare at Justin's nipples, which were erect from the cold and jutting out quite obviously through his white shirt.

Justin laughed when he saw what Brian was looking at. He asked, "So can I trouble you for a towel and dry clothes?"

Brian muttered, "Uh sure."

Justin just blinked as he stared at the man.

Brian shook his head and laughed. "I guess it would help if I moved so you could come in."

As Brian was sliding the loft door closed, he wondered how he should feel, what he should do. Obsessed with guiding, or pushing, Justin in the right direction, he hadn't really thought too much about how Justin would react to the engagement announcement. He'd hoped that Justin would stay in New York. Had he hoped that? Or had he just assumed that he would? Justin of their later years would have. He was so used to being disappointed, by Brian, by life, that he rarely fought for what he wanted anymore. In his personal life anyway. It was as though he'd turned all his energy, all his persistence, into fighting injustice. But personally, he just accepted things as they were, allowing himself to be tossed around like a small boat on rough seas. After Justin and Ethan had broken up, it took Justin a month to work up the nerve to fight for what he wanted. Even then, at the crucial moment, he had hesitated. When Brian had tossed Justin out after he learned that Justin knew about the cancer, it'd taken Mikey's prodding to get him to come back. When Brian had lied about the race, Justin had dutifully gone to California instead of calling him on his manipulation. When Brian had started to revert back to his year one behavior, Justin had simply left. When Brian had declared his love, Justin had expected nothing to change. When Brian had pushed Justin to go to New York, he had put up little resistance. And when he'd broken up with Justin two months ago, Justin had sighed in resignation and said nothing.

What Brian actually hoped, deep, deep down, was that Justin would come home to reclaim him. Had he? Just like when Brian pushed Justin to go to California and New York, when he'd broken up with him, he was now doing what he felt he should do, but what he really wanted was Justin to tell him that he was wrong. That all he really needed was a place with good lighting and Brian.

Brian's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he turned around and caught sight of Justin standing in the middle of the living room. Naked. Raindrops rolled gently down his arms, his chest, his legs, making his skin glisten. Despite the cold, Justin's cock was starting to harden.

Brian ran the fingers of his right hand through his chestnut hair, which was now damp with sweat. Resisting the urge to rim Justin into a puddle and fuck him into next week would take the self-control of a saint. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Don't Forget That You're Mine

Brian tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow.

Justin laughed and explained, "Sorry, I was eager to get out of my soggy clothes. Or maybe it was habit…"

He winked. Then, he dropped the last article of clothing he'd removed, a sock, on a towel that he'd set on the floor. Brian had been so distracted by erect nipples, specifically Justin's erect nipples, that he hadn't even seen him run into the bathroom to fetch a towel. Brian wondered why Justin hadn't simply stayed in the bathroom to dry off, but was distracted when Justin bent over to pick up a second towel. Brian couldn't stifle the groan the sight inspired. He was off his game for sure. Truth be told, he had been since the explosion at Babylon. How many nights had he dreamed of that ass over the last two months? Too many. Okay, all of them.

Now Justin was drying off. Without even thinking, Brian approached Justin, took the towel from him, and started drying Justin himself. Only when Justin shot him an amused look and raised an eyebrow did he realize what he'd done. He stopped abruptly, handed the towel back to Justin, and cleared his throat.

Brian smiled weakly. "I guess you don't need my help."

For a moment, he hoped that Justin would say, "But it looks like you need mine…You're a mess…it's been a long two months, hasn't it? For both of us…"

Brian smiled as he remembered Justin's seduction at the hotel in New York City. Justin had wanted it rough that day, undoubtedly knowing that Brian had some anger and frustration to fuck away, instinctively knowing exactly what Brian needed.

But those days were long gone. He sighed as he walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Then, he asked Justin nonchalantly, not looking at him, "Would you like some water?"

Justin laughed. "No, I have enough over here."

Brian chuckled. Then, still next to the fridge, he set the bottle on the counter and leaned forward, shot Justin a tongue-in-cheek look, and inquired sarcastically, "So…what brings you by? Just in the neighborhood?"

Justin met Brian's gaze confidently and replied, "Not just. I have an appointment with a realtor."

Brian's eyes widened. He tried to sound indifferent, but he didn't quite manage it. "A realtor?"

Justin smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes. There is a beautiful apartment in this building for sale. I've always loved the lighting here, and the location is perfect…you know, it's close to everyone I love…and Liberty Avenue." Justin looked at Brian pointedly when he said "everyone I love."

Brian was struck dumb for a moment. When he finally recovered, he said, with mock enthusiasm, "What about New York? I thought you were going to take the art world by storm."

Justin continued to look directly at Brian and said evenly, "Honestly, I was doing quite well. I've never been more productive in my life. Unfortunately, I realized that I'd left something very important behind. The most important thing."

Before Brian could ask what that was, though he wasn't sure he could bring himself to do it, Justin asked, "Should I just raid your closet?"

Brian just blinked.

Justin laughed. "You said you'd lend me something to wear…"

Brian nodded. "Right. Yeah. Knock yourself out."

After Justin walked into the bedroom, Brian stated softly, "You did always love raiding my closet…"

Justin called out from the bedroom, "What was that, Brian?"

Brian laughed and shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind."

But of course, Justin had heard him.

Brian wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed when Justin emerged from his bedroom fully dressed. But one thing was clear. He liked the idea of Justin wearing his clothes (That hadn't always been the case. He smiled when he remembered the Moby incident). Justin had borrowed a black long-sleeved V-neck pullover and light blue jeans. Yes, Brian definitely liked seeing Justin wearing his clothes. Brian couldn't help but think what a lesbian he was becoming. But of course, his thoughts had always been a tad lesbianic. He just didn't often voice them.

Justin bent over to wrap the towel around his wet clothes and was about to pick them up when Brian said, "Just leave them. I'll wash them for you."

Surprised, Justin said, "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Brian just nodded.

Justin smiled and said, "Well, I should go. The realtor is a friend of my mom's, so she's doing me a favor coming out on a Sunday night."

Brian didn't say anything.

When Justin turned to leave, Brian called out, "Justin…"

Justin turned around, a look of confusion on his face. "Yes, Brian?"

Brian furrowed his brow, looked at the floor, and shook his head. When he met Justin's gaze again, he smiled weakly and said, "Nothing. Never mind."

Justin observed Brian carefully for a moment while he debated. Advance or retreat? In the end, he decided to do both. He walked up to Brian, slid his hand behind the man's neck, and drew him into a passionate kiss. A minute later, he pulled back, leaned his cheek against Brian's, and whispered, "Don't forget that those lips, that you, are mine."

He stepped back, gave Brian his sultriest look, and smiled. Then, he left.

Brian rubbed his lips together slowly as he watched Justin go. When the loft door slammed shut, he smiled. Brightly.


	5. Brian's Hot New Neighbor

According to Deb, Justin had been able to buy the apartment downstairs quickly and at a discount in part because the realtor was a friend of Jen's and in part because the seller wanted to expedite matters. Apparently, he was moving overseas and needed the money to buy his next place. In any event, Justin had started moving in less than a week after he'd met with the realtor. Today. Brian hadn't seen him or Timothy since Sunday, thanks to an inordinately busy week at Kinnetik. But, today (Friday), Brian wouldn't be able to avoid Justin. He and Daphne had been carrying in boxes, and just now (maybe thirty minutes after they'd started), Daphne had come upstairs and asked Brian to take her place, as she had an 'emergency.' When she'd asked, Brian had quirked an eyebrow. He didn't believe for one second that she had an actual emergency, but, nevertheless, he threw on a pair of shoes, locked up, and headed downstairs.

Brian walked into the apartment. The floor plan was similar to that of his loft, except that Justin had an actual bedroom, with real walls, where his bedroom space was. In addition, instead of a counter island, Justin had a breakfast nook (like half of a restaurant booth) at the very left along the windows. Sunshine poured onto the table and bench. Brian turned to the right (from the nook) and was shocked to see a great many canvases. One, unfinished, was sitting on an easel, while the others were leaning against the wall on the floor. They were all new (Brian hadn't seen them). He was so engrossed as he admired them that he jumped about a foot when he suddenly heard Justin's voice from across the room.

Justin purred, "Hi, Brian."

Brian put the paintings back into place and walked over to Justin, who now stood in the middle of the empty living room space.

Justin asked, "Did you come to see my new apartment?"

Brian shook his head. "Daphne came upstairs to fetch me, so I could help you move in. She claimed to have an emergency."

Justin laughed. "Yeah, the emergency is that she hates moving furniture."

He sighed. Then, he added, "Well, you don't need to stay. I can finish by myself."

Brian harrumphed.

Justin placed a hand on his hip and protested, "I can, too! I moved everything into and out of my apartment in New York! At least this place has an elevator."

Brian looked at Justin in surprise. He hadn't known that Justin hadn't had help in New York. But he quickly recovered. He stated, "You should have hired movers. Movers are hot! Well, most of them."

Justin stripped off his T-shirt and flopped down onto his mattress, which was currently sitting in the living room, and then sat up on his arms. Brian thought he looked especially scrumptious.

Justin asked seductively, "So do you and Timothy have an agreement about fucking other people?"

Brian swallowed hard.

They didn't, but they didn't need to. Of course, Brian wasn't about to tell Justin this. Brian wanted to fuck Justin desperately, although he'd never admit it. He hadn't been tricking or fucking Timothy, and he had zero willpower when it came to Justin. He was tempted to say that they weren't planning to be monogamous until after the wedding. Very tempted. But if Brian fucked Justin now, doubtlessly, he'd realize that Brian was still very much in love with him. Even if Brian denied it, Justin would know. He raked his eyes slowly over Justin's sweaty, nearly naked form as he pondered his dilemma.


	6. Not a Trick

Brian knew that he was playing with fire, but he couldn't stop himself. Wanting neither to stop Justin, and his advances, dead in his tracks with forbidding words, nor to encourage Justin with the tone of his voice, he stated simply, "Just one. There are no rules. Not until we're married."

Justin couldn't help but smile brightly. His eyes even shone a more brilliant blue.

Brian watched Justin nervously, though he appeared to be completely unfazed. The ball was in Justin's court now. He wasn't sure what he would do if Justin continued with the seduction, how long he could hold out. Brian knew that he could easily make an excuse and leave; he knew that what would follow would be even more torture, but it was likely to be the kind of torture he'd be jerking off to later. He enjoyed knowing that Justin still wanted him, sexually at least. He enjoyed seeing him half-naked and hard. He enjoyed imagining, even for a little while, that he might actually take Justin up on his offer…or be unable to refuse. The truth is, he didn't know what he would do, or what he was capable of doing, and the more dominant part of himself desperately wanted to test his limits.

Justin stood up and approached Brian, sauntering up to him as he unbuttoned his jeans. When he was just a couple of inches away, he leaned in and brushed his cheek against Brian's. Then, he whispered huskily, "I want you so much, Brian."

That sent a shiver through Brian's entire body.

Brian would never have anticipated what came next, though Justin would have been surprised to hear that. In the more than five years since they'd met, nothing substantial had changed for Justin. He was as in love with Brian as he was that first day, and he wanted him just as desperately. From that day to this, both his love and desire for Brian had remained constant.

Justin whispered, "I love you, Brian. I always have, and I always will."

He slid his left hand behind Brian's neck and drew him near, until their lips met. He brushed his lips against Brian's gently, nudged Brian's nose with his, and looked up until their eyes met. Holding his gaze, Brian saw a fire and determination resident in his crystal blue eyes that he had not seen in a long time, not when Justin's eyes were trained on him. The look was so intense that it quite literally took Brian's breath away. His eyes widened.

Then, Justin said, in a soft but serious voice, something that surprised them both, but mostly Brian. "We will fuck again, in fact, many, many, many times, but not today. I'm not a trick; I never was. The next time you're inside me, you'll be mine. No one else's."

Brian didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream. Or all three. In the end, he decided to take as much pleasure in this moment as he could. Finally close to Justin with no one else watching, Brian gazed at him, letting his eyes do what his hands and lips could not. Focusing in turn on his lips, his neck, his ears, his cheeks, and his eyes. Then, he turned and left.

Justin watched him leave, that intense look still burning in his eyes. He didn't say a word. He didn't move to stop him. He just observed his retreating form closely, trying to ascertain what might be in his heart by the way his body moved. When Brian finally disappeared, he still wasn't sure.

Brian had to get out of that apartment. His heart may belong to Justin, but he was not about to let Justin know that, not if Justin only wanted him because he was supposedly engaged to Timothy. Brian had offered Justin everything he'd ever wanted, or everything Justin had said he wanted, but Justin had still left in the end, had still rejected him. If Brian let his guard down, if he was honest with Justin, he would probably discover two weeks later that Justin was leaving again. Justin clearly needed something else. Someone else. Brian thought bitterly, if he had been 'the one' for Justin, Justin would not have been able to let go, would not have wanted to, not even if the timing were truly bad. He might at least have invited Brian to come with him to New York City. But he would not have broken off the engagement. He would not have moved to a different state alone, not indefinitely. He would not have allowed Brian to end their relationship.

Brian sighed and dialed the moving service he sometimes used (for work) and told them that he'd pay double if they could make it to Justin's apartment in under ten minutes. Sure enough, five minutes later, three hot movers entered the building. Now Brian didn't need to feel guilty about bailing on Justin (in terms of helping him move). Of course, he still felt miserable, but now he was also jealous as hell. When he called the movers he'd had an ulterior motive. He needed a wake-up call. Now that Justin thought Brian was tricking, still tricking, he would most likely fuck one of the movers. He was probably ready to explode. Brian sure as hell was. Brian needed to know that that determination he'd seen in Justin's eyes and the words he'd uttered were just the result of jealousy. Justin may hate the idea that Brian had 'moved on,' but he did not really want Brian for himself. And the movers were the first step in proving that. Brian watched through his window as Justin and the movers worked. When all the boxes and furniture had been brought inside, the movers left. Frowning. That left Brian puzzled.

Then a few minutes later, Brian heard a knock. As he slid the door open, he caught sight of Justin heading back down the stairs. He stopped when Brian looked at him and said, "Thank you for the, uh, gift, Brian, but I passed. After what I wanted, none of them would have been the least bit satisfying."

Justin smiled brightly upon seeing Brian's shock and quickly added, as he proceeded down the stairs, "I'll come by in a couple of hours. We can get ready for the double date together."

Brian just raised an eyebrow.


	7. The Balance Shifts

Timothy had been worried all week. Brian seemed to be avoiding him, though he claimed that he'd just been busy with work. But today, Brian had promised that he would not cancel. Timothy wasn't thrilled to be sharing Brian with anyone, let alone Justin, but at least Justin would have a date. Timothy smiled and walked out to his car with a jaunty spring to his step and a smile on his face.

*******

True to his word, Justin had come over to get ready for their double date just a couple hours after the movers had left. To Brian's dismay-delight (two emotions that Brian frequently experienced simultaneously these days), Justin came up in only a towel (wrapped around his waist) carrying what appeared to be several outfits over one arm (his other arm or, rather, the hand on his other arm was holding the towel in place). Justin smiled at the flash of alarm he'd seen in Brian's eyes before it was quickly hidden behind Brian's legendary nonchalance.

Justin smiled brightly and entered the loft. Then he asked, "Would you mind if took a shower here? I forgot to bring shampoo and all that. I would have run to the store, but I just realized."

Brian turned to face Justin and shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

In the shower, Justin made a point of lathering up slow and bending all the way over to wash his legs and feet. He knew it was a little cruel to tease Brian this way, but he just couldn't stop himself. When he rose back to his full height, he turned around. Through the steam, he could see Brian watching, desire burning in his eyes. Justin upped the ante. He got his hands good and soapy and then grabbed his shaft firmly. Then he slid both hands up and down. Staring at Brian as he did this made him impossibly hard. He licked his lips and he nearly closed his eyes. It was so hard to keep them open.

Brian couldn't take it anymore. He walked toward the shower purposefully, pulling off his clothes slowly. Then he opened the door and walked in. Justin needed Brian so badly that he almost pressed his stomach against the wall. But instead, he just stared at Brian with wide eyes, expectantly. Brian surprised them both by leaning close to Justin and growling into his ear, "I know you said that you didn't want me to fuck you (that sent a shiver through Justin's body), and I respect that, but please tell me blowjobs don't count, Sunshine."

Justin giggled and turned to look into Brian's eyes. He was lost for a moment, but then answered with a shake of his head. Next, Brian asked, his voice unexpectedly breaking halfway through, "And what of kissing? (more slowly) Can I kiss you?"

That gave Justin another full-body shiver, but of a much stronger magnitude than the last.

He looked into Brian's eyes again, this time with sadness clearly written there. He whispered, "Only if you kiss no one else."

That set Brian into motion. He slid his hands over Justin's ass slowly and pulled him close, capturing Justin's lips with his own. He kissed him chastely at first, a gentle press of his lips against Justin's, his soft cherry-red lips. He traced Justin's bottom lip with his tongue before thrusting his tongue inside Justin's mouth, slowly exploring every inch. Then, he slid his hands up Justin's back until they were at the base of his neck, pulled him even closer, and started kissing him ravenously. Justin circled Brian's waist with his arms and gave in, deepening their kiss and moaning softly as he did so. He'd missed this so much. So fucking much. Worse than that, ever since he saw Timothy kiss Brian at Debbie's, he'd felt completely replaced, in a way that even knowing that Brian was engaged had not done. But now, Brian had promised to kiss only him, for a little while anyway. Justin thought that this was their most delicious kiss ever, even better than the first kiss after the "no kissing others" rule had been established because he now knew how it felt to lose that special connection with Brian, something he'd never believed he'd experience. Justin had retaken that first foothold in Brian's heart, and he had absolutely no intention of ever giving it up.

Suddenly, Brian broke their kiss. Justin was flushed and breathing heavily. He just stared at Brian. He continued to stare as Brian slid to his knees and engulfed his cock in one go. He closed his eyes and moaned Brian's name loudly. Then he opened them again, though it took a great deal of effort, and watched Brian as Brian slid his lips over his shaft. Justin threaded his fingers into Brian's chestnut hair and moaned again. "Fuck, oh Brian!"

Suddenly, something caught his eye in the bedroom. He wiped the glass beside him and looked again. When he saw that it was Timothy, he smiled brightly. He wiped more of the glass so that Timothy would have a clear view and then looked back down at Brian. He moaned again. "Brian, fuck, oh yeah, that's it, suck my cock. Harder. Oh harder."


	8. Enter Roger

Timothy ran out of the loft as fast as he could. He shouldn't have simply walked in. He wondered if this was why Brian had been avoiding him. Had he and Justin reunited? He was haunted by that evil smile on Justin's face when Justin realized he was watching. And the way Brian voraciously wolfed down Justin's cock. Almost desperately. He heaved a deep sigh. Should he just give up?

*******

After Justin came, Brian moved to leave, but Justin stopped him and asked with a smile, "Where do you think you're going?"

Brian shrugged. Softly, he stated, "That was just for you."

Justin shook his head and laughed. "Oh no. Hell no! Come here."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle at Justin's insistence.

Justin kneeled in front of Brian and then looked up at him and smiled brightly before taking Brian's throbbing, leaking cock into his hot wet mouth. Brian couldn't help but moan softly when his cock was completely enveloped. It had been way too long since he'd experienced the heaven of a Justin Taylor special.

*******

"So which do you think?"

Justin was still naked, but he was now dry and fully sated. He was holding up two outfits: in one hand, a pair of black pants and a dark blue, slightly iridescent long-sleeved shirt and, in the other, a black lightweight sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Brian chuckled. He asked, "Feeling blue, Sunshine?"

Justin looked at Brian with a puzzled expression.

Brian explained, "The colors are awfully dark for you. Not that you wouldn't look hot in both."

Justin smiled. "Which outfit do you think would look better?"

Brian shrugged. He replied, "I'd have to see them on you."

Justin shook his head in exasperation, but he started to pull on the iridescent shirt. Once he was fully dressed in outfit number one, Brian narrowed his eyes and looked Justin up and down. Then he made a spinning motion with his hand. Justin sighed, but he turned around slowly.

After he had, he looked at Brian expectantly, but Brian merely said, "Hmmm…now the other one."

Justin laughed and then changed into the other outfit. This time, he spun without being prompted.

After a few minutes of Brian's "hmmm-ing," Justin threw his hands on his hips and cried out, "Well?"

Brian said in mock indifference, "Hmmm, what? Oh. Yeah. Definitely the other one."

Justin was so frustrated that he ran at Brian, who was standing by the bed (and now fully dressed in his brown sweater vest and light blue jeans). He tackled him onto the bed and then straddled him and started tickling him. Brian was actually laughing. When he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped Justin over and pinned his arms to the bed. They both laughed a couple more times, though more slowly and with less intensity, eventually falling silent, just staring at each other.

Justin did not want to play this game anymore. He just wanted to beg Brian to fuck him and stay in bed with him all night. With the way Brian was looking at him, he almost did. But then, he thought of the engagement. He looked away.

Brian leaned down and nudged Justin's nose. Justin looked back up at Brian. Brian then brushed his lips gently against Justin's. Within seconds, Justin had thrown his arms around Brian's neck and they were kissing passionately. Justin felt Brian's cock harden against him. He couldn't help but moan softly. Who knows what would have happened if they'd been allowed to go on uninterrupted? Unfortunately, that was not meant to be. Their peace was suddenly shattered by someone knocking loudly (and persistently) on the door. They reluctantly broke apart. Brian headed for the door while Justin grabbed clothes and started to run to the bathroom. Halfway there, Brian called out, "Justin…"

Justin stopped and turned to face Brian. "Yes?"

Brian looked down at the floor for a moment. Could he risk it? He wasn't sure. He looked back up at Justin and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

Justin smiled and said, "I won't kiss anyone but you."

Brian didn't say anything, but he smiled a little and his eyes lit up.

Justin chuckled and then headed for the bathroom again. Once there, he quickly changed outfits. He came out a couple minutes later, expecting to find Timothy, but instead finding his blind date, who Brian was staring down. Justin walked over to the duo and introduced himself. Daphne had done well. He was not only a surgeon-in-training but also a beautiful man, though not as beautiful as Brian, Justin noted. He had striking blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair,

Justin's blind date said enthusiastically, "Hi, Jus…"

At that, Brian smirked but then made a face (as though he were in pain) and went "Ooo…" (translation, "You should'nt'a done that!")

Justin blushed a little (Brian was so fucking adorable). He explained, "Usually, people call me Justin. Only Daph and my sister Molly call me Jus."

The blind date's eyes widened. Then he let his head drop and wrinkled his nose as he said, "Sorry…" Brian frowned, thinking, the pencil-necked jerk has some skills.

Justin smiled brightly and shook his head. "It's okay…I mean not to call me Jus (Brian chuckled), but, you know, that you did it the one time. You didn't know."

The blind date smiled and drawled, "My name is Roger. But you can call me anything you like…"

Brian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Then he smiled his fakest smile and said in a comical fake British accent, "Why Justin, old boy, I think this chap wants to give you a good rogering tonight." He pat Roger's shoulder, leaned in, and whispered (but loud enough for Justin to hear), "I hope you're packing. Justin likes them big."

Justin turned three shades of red, but was smiling. Brian wasn't lying. He liked cocks big, Brian-sized big. Roger just laughed uncomfortably.

They (mostly Roger) were saved from the embarrassing moment by another knock at the door. Justin sighed. That had to be Timothy.

Brian managed to keep the smile on his face, though it was a challenge, and went to answer the door.


	9. Jealousy Runs Rampant

It was indeed Timothy at the door. Justin had known that he and Brian would not be so easily rid of him, but he'd hoped all the same.

Now that Timothy had arrived, their tetrad was complete. Timothy walked in, right past Brian, who did not hide his astonishment, and introduced himself to Roger, though he was staring at Justin, shooting him an icy glare. Justin laughed softly and then tilted his head, looked back at him, and smiled.

Timothy said pointedly, "Hi, you must be Justin's. I'm Timothy. Brian's fiancé."

Brian, completely oblivious to the subtext, walked closer to the trio when Timothy said, "You must be Justin's." He clarified, as lightly as possible, "Not Justin's period. Justin's blind date. Don't marry them off just yet."

Justin smiled even more brightly at Timothy, while Timothy fumed. Roger wondered if there was something going on that he was unaware of, but pushed that thought out of his mind for the moment.

Roger replied courteously, "I'm Roger. Nice to meet you, Timothy, and congratulations to you both on your engagement."

Brian was standing behind Timothy, but looking at Justin. He had been since he had moved closer to the group.

Before Brian or Timothy could respond, Justin asked cheerfully, "So where are we going?"

Roger answered, just as cheerfully, "There's a new Thai place downtown. Do you all like Thai food?"

Justin laughed. Then he asked, "I don't know. Does Brian like Thai food, Timothy?"

Timothy squirmed a bit. Justin stared at Timothy, his eyes wide. How could he be Brian's fiancé and not know such a simple fact about him? Brian saved his 'fiancé' by announcing, "I love Thai food" and then more softly, "You know, Justin, I can speak for myself."

Timothy smiled. Justin rolled his eyes, but then suggested happily. "We should go. I also love Thai food. My first boyfriend got me hooked."

Roger looked up in concern. He asked, "Should we go somewhere else then? I wouldn't want you to be thinking about him all night."

Timothy nodded and inquired with mock concern, "Can you keep your mind off of him for the evening? We wouldn't want you to dredge up old feelings that will only cause you pain. I mean, that relationship is all in the past, isn't it?"

Justin smiled and drawled, "Well, he was pretty unforgettable. But I think I can keep my mind on the people who are here tonight. Thanks for the concern."

Roger smiled and led Justin out of the loft. Brian and Timothy followed.

*******

On the drive to the restaurant (Brian was driving Timothy, and Roger was driving Justin), Timothy inquired uneasily, "Are you and Justin reuniting?"

Brian continued to watch the road, but replied softly, "No."

Timothy inquired further, "Do you want me to stop pretending to be your fiancé?"

"No."

Timothy asked, annoyance evident in his voice, "Then, could you please start acting like I'm your fiancé? Justin will never believe that you really want to marry me if you continue to be so cold."

Brian sighed, but he knew that Timothy was right. He agreed tightly, "Ok," but then made the effort to smile. Timothy couldn't help but smile back.

Meanwhile, in Roger's car, Justin was mentally cursing Daphne. She'd told him that she would ask Roger to pretend to be his date, but if he was pretending, he never broke character. Justin didn't want to hurt Roger's feelings or to be rude, but, right now, he and Brian were his primary concern. They had to be. Justin had let pity for a third party take precedence over Brian's feelings once before, and it had caused a crack in their relationship that had only widened with time. He wasn't about to make that mistake again. He had to "keep his eye on the ball."

*******

At the restaurant, a server led them to a round table. Justin quickly sat between Roger and Brian. He felt a little juvenile, but he still shot Timothy a gloating smile. Brian sat down beside Justin, but only after pulling out Timothy's chair for him. Then, while they were looking at the menu, Brian laid his hand to rest gently on Timothy's. This double date was quickly becoming a train wreck. Justin decided to make the most of this opportunity, turning it into a fact-finding mission. He asked Timothy brightly, "So Timothy, what do you do?"

Timothy stared at Justin for a moment, wondering if the question was a trap, but decided to answer it anyway. He replied, "I just graduated from film school. Right now, I'm working on some personal projects. I'm hoping to have an entry for a major film festival ready in the next few months."

Justin smiled. Film school, eh? "So what do you think of Marlon Brando as a director?"

Marlon Brando had only ever directed one movie, Brian's favorite movie, _One-Eyed Jacks_.

Brian eagerly awaited Timothy's response, though he appeared indifferent.

Without even thinking, Timothy exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding! That megalomaniac fired an excellent director, Stanley Kubrick, because he was a control freak! But that was only his first major mistake. He then allowed the screenplay to go so off track that it doesn't even resemble the novel on which it was based and screwed the female lead, which, in turn, inspired her suicide. The cherry on the crap sundae that is _One-Eyed Jacks_ is that his acting sucked!"

Justin had to bite his cheek, and hard, to keep from bursting out laughing. Brian responded to the scathing review with a quirk of his eyebrow and a cold half-smile, but Justin could see the faintest red tinge to Brian's cheeks. Brian was livid. Justin wanted to jump up on the table and do a happy dance when Brian moved his hand away from Timothy's. That was Timothy's first clue that something was wrong.


	10. Dinner and a Little Dancing

Roger, oblivious to the significance of Timothy's declaration, asked Justin with a smile, "So Daphne tells me you're an artist?"

Justin nodded. "Yes. I draw and paint. But mostly paint and mostly abstract pieces."

Timothy couldn't help but scoff. "Abstract art? Don't tell me that your idea of art is shaking a paint-filled brush at the canvas. Isn't abstract painting like teaching: Those who can't paint make abstract art?"

Justin turned bright red and was about to respond when Brian replied evenly (after rolling his eyes in disgust at the comforting hand Roger had placed on Justin's shoulder), "All that matters when it comes to art is how it makes the viewer feel, its ability to evoke a response, one hopes a response similar to the artist's feeling when creating it, but even that isn't necessary. I don't know how you make something look spattered with blood, but shaking a paint-filled brush at the canvas is about the only method I can think of, though, of course, I'm not an artist myself."

He shot Justin a look pregnant with meaning. "Justin can draw, and well." Then in almost a whisper, "Even now. After everything."

Brian blinked a few times. Then he laughed and said, "I've seen quite a few surreal films. I don't think you're one to talk about the difficulty inherent in or the contribution made by abstract art."

Justin flushed with pleasure. Timothy tried to defuse the situation with humor. He laughed and agreed. "Fair enough."

Then Timothy made his first smart move all night. He asked, genuinely curious, "So Justin, why aren't you in New York City taking the art world by storm?"

Brian repeated in a upbeat voice that he didn't quite carry off, "Yes, Justin, why are you in this artless hellhole?"

Justin froze for a moment. Everyone was shocked when Roger piped up, "One might ask you the same question, Timothy."

Brian thought, touché.

Timothy responded, "Everyone I love lives here. I can make films here or take short trips elsewhere and then visit New York City. I don't need to live there."

Brian retorted, a bit more sharply than he intended, "But what about all the career-making contacts to be had in New York City? There's no substitute for that."

Timothy laughed. "They have this great new thing. It's called the Internet. It's quite handy for making and maintaining work-related contacts. Granted, most people think its only purpose is sharing porn or meeting tricks, but, rest assured, it has other applications."

Justin couldn't stifle a giggle. That really was what Brian thought the Internet was primarily for.

Brian looked over at Justin and chuckled. "Shut up, you."

That just made Justin laugh harder. Soon they were all laughing.

After they'd finished eating, they decided to end the evening with a trip to Babylon. Neither Timothy nor Roger had ever been, so they were curious, especially since Brian owned it. Once there, Timothy asked Brian to dance. Brian steeled himself and then took Timothy's hand. As he started to lead him to the middle of the dance floor, he suggested, "Justin, you and Roger should join us."

Roger looked at Justin hopefully, but Justin shook his head. Then he ordered a scotch. And then another. And then another. An hour after they arrived, Justin was sloshed. This is what made watching Brian and Timothy touch and smile at one another bearable. Roger was concerned and offered to take Justin home, but, just as he offered, Brian and Timothy returned. Brian immediately interjected, in a tone that brooked no argument, "I'll take him home. He lives in the same building I do anyway. Could you take Timothy home for me?"

Roger looked at Justin and then at Brian and Timothy. He said uncertainly, "Uh, okay."

Brian gave Timothy's shoulder a squeeze and then picked Justin up, threw Justin's arm around his shoulder, and carried him out.


	11. Heading Toward Home

Justin knew that someone had picked him up, but he wasn't sure who. He tried to open his eyes, but the best he could manage was to open one eye half way. Of course, that made him dizzy, so he gave up after a couple of attempts. But then the person carrying him pulled him closer, so his cheek was resting on the person's shoulder. This close, even with eyes shut tightly and a foggy head, Justin recognized him. He nuzzled the man's neck and sighed contentedly. Then he breathed, "Brian…you always smell so good…"

Brian chuckled. Justin didn't often drink this much, but when he did, he was always sweeter than usual, confessing closely guarded secrets and complimenting Brian in ways that he might have done at the very beginning of their "relationship," but not later, for (by then) experience had taught him that such proclamations were unwise.

As if on cue, Justin whispered, "You know, before I left, I took one of your shirts…One you'd already worn."

He sighed sadly and shut his eyes tighter.

"…but then, when I'd been in New York about three weeks, my mother came for a visit."

Justin groaned.

He shook his head as he continued helplessly, "She washed it."

Justin sounded so disappointed by that turn of events, even now, over a month later, that Brian couldn't help but hold him a little tighter. Only Justin could be that sweet, that sentimental. Only Justin could love Brian after everything had been said and done. Sure, Brian had held a torch for Justin since he'd fallen for him, but Brian had never set out to fall in love. He'd expected to spend his life sucking and fucking men whose names he didn't know. Didn't care to know. He'd only ever wanted something different with Justin. Without Justin, that something different didn't appeal to him at all.

Justin continued to nuzzle Brian's neck for a couple of minutes, but then started placing gentle kisses from his neck in a trail upward, eventually reaching his lips. The moment Brian felt Justin's soft lips against his own, without even thinking, he thrust his tongue inside Justin's mouth and kissed him passionately. He'd wanted to do that (that and much more) all evening. Justin was a little startled (and froze for a minute), but was soon kissing Brian back with equal, perhaps greater, vigor, all the while running his fingers through Brian's chestnut hair. Brian was so distracted that he didn't see an empty bottle in the alley and nearly tripped over it. At the last moment, he caught himself, protecting his precious cargo from a blow to the head.

Brian and Justin kissed all the way to the car and even after they arrived, making the task of unlocking the door and setting Justin inside very tricky. Once Brian had successfully done so, he pulled back, but Justin, his face flushed, his lips red and swollen, and his eyes half-lidded with desire, looked so beautiful to Brian that he sent his lips crashing back down onto Justin's, plundering the blond's mouth with his tongue. As he did so, Justin busied himself unbuttoning and unzipping Brian's jeans, though a bit clumsily. When he'd managed to free Brian's cock, he squeezed it tightly, eliciting a deep moan from Brian, and then started jerking him off. When Brian realized what Justin was doing, he freed Justin's cock and followed suit, matching Justin's speed. In response, Justin moaned and kissed Brian even more deeply. Soon both were cumming in long white spurts, kissing each other frantically, and moaning in each other's mouths.

Brian pulled back, tucked Justin's cock away and refastened his pants, and then did the same for himself. Justin was smiling softly, though his eyes were closed. Before Brian shut the door, he buckled Justin's seat belt and kissed him on the nose. Justin's smile grew in wattage, but he did not open his eyes. By the time Brian reached the driver's side, Justin had fallen asleep (Brian could hear him snoring softly). Justin slept peacefully through the drive and the elevator ride, not waking until Brian placed him gently into his bed.

Brian had turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Justin whisper, "Brian, do you really love him?"

Just asking made Justin so sad. He sighed. Brian sat on the edge of Justin's bed, but said nothing.

Desolately, Justin said, "If you really love him, I'll go back to New York City and never trouble you again."

This was Brian's chance. He could send Justin on his way with one word. However, what came out of his mouth did not originate in his brain, but his heart. Without even realizing what he was saying, he replied softly, "I love only you, Sunshine."

As Brian sat there in the darkness, in the silence, he kind of hoped Justin would lose his words in the drunken fog that was currently holding his brain hostage. Just when Brian thought Justin had fallen back asleep and moved to leave, Justin caught Brian's hand in his and whispered, "Don't go."

Hearing Justin utter those words, those words Brian himself desperately wished he was capable of uttering, he was reminded of other times Justin had asked him to stay, chief among them being when Brian had decided to run off to New York after the King of Babylon contest. As Brian remembered watching Justin fuck that twink in the alley, his face grew pale, and he actually stopped breathing for a few moments. Another "game." But that one had gone terribly wrong.

Brian wondered if he could just stop. Tell Justin that he didn't want to marry Timothy. That he never had. That they'd never even fucked.

Brian dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had entered his head. Whatever the consequences, he just couldn't. But he also couldn't bring himself to leave. Instead, he removed his clothes and laid down next to Justin. Justin followed suit. Well sort of. He wriggled and writhed as he tried to take off his clothes, grunting periodically. Brian smiled. He moved to help, but threw his hands up in surrender when Justin snapped in annoyance, "I can do it myself!"

Justin was so fucking adorable. At long last, he succeeded. Then his frown disappeared, and he smiled as he pulled Brian against him and covered them up with a blanket.

Out of the blue, Justin breathed, "Brian, fuck me…"

Brian's cock hardened immediately. In fact, his cock was throbbing and leaking in a matter of seconds.

He replied huskily, "But I thought you wanted to wait…until I was all yours, and no one else's."

Justin whispered, "You love only me. You said it yourself. So you _are_ mine. In every way that matters. And someday soon, you'll be mine in name, too."

Part of Brian (the scared shitless part) wanted to protest further, but most of him just wanted to forget everything and take what was offered, take what he so desperately wanted.


	12. I Love Only You

Of course, the scared shitless part won out. For Brian, fear, especially where Justin was concerned, was the only feeling more powerful than Brian's desire for him.

Brian asked carefully, "But wouldn't you prefer to be sober for this?"

Justin frowned and wrinkled his nose. Then he groaned, "Yeah. I really would."

Brian finally relaxed. He pulled Justin into his arms, and soon, they both fell asleep.

*******************

When Justin awoke, he was alone. After almost three months, he shouldn't have found that strange. But he did. He'd dreamed that Brian had brought him home the night before and had stayed the night. He didn't remember much else from the dream, but it had seemed so real. Justin rolled over onto what would have been Brian's side if he slept over, on his stomach, and breathed in deeply. Justin still couldn't bring himself to sleep on the left side of any bed.

Suddenly, Justin's head popped up. His eyes had grown wide, and his skin was flushed.

_The sheets smelled like Brian._

Justin rolled back over and sat up in one movement. Then he smiled brightly. It hadn't been a dream! He fell back onto the bed slowly and sighed in contentment as he wrapped himself in the top sheet. Brian had slept with him. And had held him. All night. Surely, that was progress.

*******************

A couple of hours later, Justin was at Daphne's, lying on her bed. They were listening to the radio and chatting. Justin had just told her what he could remember of the night before, which, unfortunately, wasn't much.

Double You's remake of the KC and the Sunshine Band song "Please Don't Go" started to play.

_I love you_

_Yeah_

_Babe, I love you so_

_I want you to know_

_That I'm going to miss your love_

_The minute you walk out that door_

_(Chorus)_

_So please don't go_

_Don't go_

_Don't go away_

_Please don't go_

_Don't go_

_I'm begging you to stay_

_If you leave_

_At least in my lifetime_

_I've had one dream come true_

_I was blessed to be loved_

_By someone as wonderful as you_

Daphne watched Justin, who looked like he was in a trance. He had stopped speaking midsentence and could no longer hear or see anything (Daphne had called his name several times and had waved her hands in front of him like she was stranded on a desert island and was trying to signal a plane for help). He just stared into space, his mouth open slightly and his eyes wide. For some reason, William Naraine's impassioned plea ("please don't go") was having a strange effect on him. It was as though something was at the very tip of his consciousness and he were struggling to remember it or like he were chasing someone, but every time he was close enough to touch that person, he or she rounded a corner, vanishing completely. He had no idea why or what, but he had to remember. Somehow he knew that everything depended on his remembering whatever it was.

Daphne's eyes suddenly popped open. Assuming that the song had reminded Justin of he and Brian's break up, she cried, "Oh God! I'm sorry, Justin!" and moved to shut off the radio.

But Justin grabbed her arm (not hard) and shook his head. "No. Leave it."

Unsure what to do, Daphne just gaped at her best friend.

Next up was a remix of Vanessa Williams's "If You Love Him"

_-What's the matter?_

_-I just can't seem to make him understand_

_-Well, did you tell him how you feel?_

_-I tried that, but it just went in one ear and out the other_

_-Why don't you show him how you feel?_

_-Show him?_

_-Show him. Alright!_

_I can't imagine_

_Why you're feeling sad_

_If you're really trying girl_

_To give just what you have_

_You've got that certain kind of man_

_Who really needs a lot_

_So tell him what you'll do for him_

_And show him what you've got_

_Don't you know that love is watching you_

_So speak with your heart_

_It's the kind of love that guides you through (guides you through)_

_And you'll know just what to do_

_So..._

_If you really love him_

_Then make a way to show him what you really feel_

_If you really need him_

_Don't hesitate_

_You got to let him know your love's for real_

_This feeling's got you burning_

_Deep within your soul_

_The things you want to do for him_

_To somehow let him know_

Justin muttered, "If you really love him…"

For some reason, that phrase made his heart ache.

But the desolation Justin felt was soon replaced with bliss a couple minutes later when Ruth Dawes's "I Love Only You" began to play.

Justin sat up, smiled brightly, and shouted, "Brian loves only me!"

Daphne nodded sadly and patted his shoulder.

Justin giggled. "No! Brian told me that. Last night."

Daphne's eyes bugged out. "Really?"

Justin smiled even more brightly and nodded.

"So why the hell are you here?"

When Ruth Dawes crooned, "I kiss only you," he giggled and asked incredulously, "Why the hell _am_ I here?"


	13. Lines Are Drawn

As he entered the empty loft, Justin smiled and thanked all that's good in this world that he'd once given Daphne a key to the loft and that Brian was generally reluctant to change anything (like the security code).

First, he set about changing Brian's sheets (just in case). Then he stripped and lay down. He tried a few poses (he was attempting to determine which was his sexiest), but he forgot what he was doing when he heard the loft door slide open. He smiled, but he was hardly at ease. He couldn't even breathe. He hadn't expected Brian so soon.

Moreover, he hadn't expected him to have company, especially the company in question: a man that Justin quickly perceived was Timothy's father. His eyes widened. He knew he should run into the bathroom or at least dress, but he was paralyzed.

Brian's eyes widened when he caught sight of Justin. In fact, he did a double take. Fortunately, he was quick on the uptake and had, in fact, been in similarly awkward situations many, many times before. He said, "Bill, you should take a look at this humidor. It's two hundred years old."

The older man smiled. "Really?"

Then he turned to look in the direction Brian had nodded his head (toward the bookshelf in the front right corner) and moved to examine the item.

As Brian drew near, all Justin could see was Brian (everything else faded into nothingness), and all he could hear was "I love only you, Sunshine." Over and over.

So when Brian sat on the bed and exclaimed, "Fuck, Justin," Justin no longer cared about anything but Brian's cock entering him, and as soon as possible.

He giggled and repeated huskily, "Yes, Brian. Fuck Justin."

Justin was so adorable as he parroted Brian that Brian laughed in spite of himself, especially since Justin's cock was standing almost straight up.

"Stay here for a few minutes and be quiet. And cover up."

Being so close to Justin, a naked and very horny Justin, Brian suddenly lost his trademark nonchalance.

He cleared his throat. "I'll…I'll get rid of him."

Then he stood and withdrew, closing the bedroom doors behind him.

Justin crawled under the duvet and smiled. Soon, he'd have his life, his man, back.

Unfortunately, the universe, which had previously conspired to bring he and Brian together, now seemed to be conspiring to keep them apart.

There was a knock at the door. Brian clenched his jaw and slid the door open.

It was Timothy.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth. A moment later, he grabbed Timothy and drew him close. Timothy happily buried his face in Brian's chest.

Justin's heart stopped beating for a second, but then Brian turned slightly and gestured with his head almost imperceptibly in the direction of the bathroom.

Justin's heart restarted, and he nodded. Then he hid in the bathroom. Justin wasn't sure whether he should be mortified or excited by this circumstance. Forbidden love was hot, but Timothy should be hiding from Justin, not the other way around. In the end, he decided he was both, but mostly excited.

A few minutes later, Brian entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

He stated softly, "I just got roped into having dinner with them. I can't get out of it."

Justin didn't complain or frown. He wouldn't let himself.

Instead, he dropped to his knees and hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped Brian's pants. Once Brian's cock was free, he began running his tongue over the head.

Huskily, Brian cried (though not loudly enough for Timothy or his father to hear), "Christ, Justin! Wait. Wait."

But Justin ignored Brian's pleas. He would no longer be put off. He sucked the head of Brian's cock until Brian moaned softly. Then Justin deepthroated him. Brian was lost.


	14. Bittersweet Victory

Brian was brought back to reality by a soft knock at the door. He cleared his throat and called out, "Yes?"

Timothy replied softly, "Are you almost finished? I had three grande coffees right before coming here."

Meanwhile, Justin had been sucking Brian's cock harder and faster, and Brian, desperately trying to regulate his breathing and not call out Justin's name. Then suddenly, Justin pulled back and stood up. Brian was secretly disappointed, but he was also a little relieved. Unfortunately, not in every sense of the word.

Justin winked at Brian and started to open the door. Brian's eyes widened, and he leaned back on the door, slamming it shut. In as relaxed a tone as he could manage, Brian said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Timothy started pacing, but stopped when his foot hit a pile of clothes. Timothy smiled and shook his head at what seemed to be uncharacteristic untidiness, but then threw the clothes into a hamper he saw on the other side of the room.

Back in the bathroom, Justin frowned cutely and inquired in a mock accusing tone, "What happened to you, Brian? You used to be fun."

Brian shook his head and chuckled. He tucked his cock back into his pants and fastened them. Then he walked out and suggested to Timothy, "Why don't we just go? You can go to the bathroom at the restaurant. It's not far."

Timothy smiled softly and nodded. "Okay."

Justin crossed his arms and sighed. This had not gone the way he'd imagined. Not even close.

But all was not lost, for Justin anyway. Though Justin did not yet know it, the "good" universe had tagged back in. Just as Brian, Timothy, and Timothy's father were walking out the door, they ran into Roger and Daphne.

Brian just stared at them. Then he chuckled. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Daphne asked, concern evident in her voice, "Where's Justin?"

Brian rubbed his forehead. Timothy suddenly remembered the clothes carelessly strewn on the floor. He fixed Brian with a cold stare. "Is that why you didn't want me going to the bathroom here?"

Daphne walked past Brian into the loft, pushing him (hard) as she did. "You made him hide in the bathroom?"

Roger inquired uneasily, "Why would Justin need to hide?"

Brian retorted in annoyance, "Why are you even here? The date is over, and I highly doubt Justin called you for another."

Roger set his jaw. "I was worried about him." Then he followed Daphne inside.

Timothy's father, about whom Timothy and Brian had momentarily forgotten, asked, "Who is Justin?"

His question was met with silence.

Brian and Timothy followed Roger in and eventually so did Timothy's father.

Daphne called, "Justin, are you here?"

The moment of tense silence that followed was quickly broken by the soft creak of the bathroom door opening. Justin emerged, completely naked, and smiled brightly, though his face was tinged with pink.

He waved.

Roger fidgeted uncomfortably. He couldn't tear his eyes from Justin's beautiful form, particularly his still hard cock.

Brian glared at Roger. "Why don't you take a picture and then go home and jerk off?"

Daphne was momentarily stunned, but then moved toward Justin. She whispered, "Where are your clothes?"

Justin looked around, but then shrugged. Daphne was stunned into paralysis once more when Justin walked into the living room, still naked. But then, she giggled and turned to watch the fallout.

Brian bit the inside of his cheek as he continued to glare at the still gaping Roger. Then he stomped over to the wardrobe, grabbed a pair of jeans and a pullover, threw them at Justin, and demanded tersely, "Dress."

Justin giggled, but complied.

Timothy's father asked, "Timothy, why was this young man naked and in Brian's bathroom?"

Justin smiled as broadly as the Cheshire cat.

Timothy turned a bright red, from both humiliation and anger, but kept his voice even as he replied, "Dad, you should head home. We can have dinner another time."

His father nodded, patted him on the shoulder, and departed.

Justin suggested, "Maybe you should escort him."

Timothy glared at Justin and replied icily, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Justin just shrugged. Then he declared, "Your engagement is bullshit."

Now it was Brian and Timothy's turn to fidget uncomfortably.

They sighed in relief when Justin continued, "I don't know what 'you shared' while I was in New York City, but that's moot now. Brian is in love with me. Not you."

Timothy and Roger both exclaimed simultaneously, "What?"

Justin nodded. "He told me so himself last night."

Brian sighed.

His expression suddenly filled with a childlike vulnerability, Timothy looked at Brian. He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "Brian, is this true?"

Brian just nodded.

Timothy blinked a few times and shook his head. Turning to Justin, he hissed, "That's just great. And when you take off again, what will your 'love' do for Brian?"

Justin narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"I'll tell you what it will do. Plunge him into misery. He'll turn back into the walking zombie he became when you left."

Daphne hissed, "What the hell do you know about anything? Brian and Justin were together for five years! You've been around, what, two months?"

Justin swallowed hard. "Daphne, it's ok."

Timothy looked directly at Brian and declared firmly, "Our engagement is over. But I'm not giving up. You deserve to be happy, too. You need someone who will look after you, and I want to be that someone."

Daphne fumed, "Oh my fucking God! You don't know anything! Justin has always looked after Brian. Putting up with his moods and tantrums and the hundreds of tricks he fucked. Caring for him when he was injured and sick. Loving him when no one else could be bothered or could understand him."

Roger continued to observe Justin closely. His eyes had brightened during Daphne's speech, and, now, he was smiling softly. He couldn't help but admire Justin's devotion. Roger was watching Justin as Justin was watching Brian. While Daphne had been speaking, Brian had blinked a few times, cleared his throat, and looked down. Now he seemed lost in thought.

Timothy ignored Daphne. He said, "You know where to find me if you need or want me, Brian."

Brian said nothing, but nodded. Then Timothy left.

Daphne smiled. "Good riddance. Well, Roger we should be going."

She rubbed Justin's shoulder for a moment, but then left, with Roger in tow.

Once they were alone, both Brian and Justin shifted uncomfortably. There were a couple of elephants in the room, and neither knew what to say. Or do.

After a few minutes of silence, Justin squared his shoulders and approached Brian. He touched his forehead to Brian's and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

Brian looked into Justin's eyes. His expression was so intense that Justin stopped breathing.

Justin held Brian's gaze.

An eternity later, Brian grinned and asked softly, "Still wanna fuck?"

Justin smiled brightly. "Yes!"

Brian suddenly grabbed Justin, eliciting a surprised gasp. He pulled Justin to him roughly, slid a hand behind Justin's neck to draw him even closer, and sent his lips crashing down onto Justin's. He put everything into that kiss. His disappointment, desolation, fear, desire, rage, and frustration…and of course, his love for the man-boy who'd unexpectedly stolen his heart. He wanted to believe Justin, but he just couldn't. Not yet.

Justin began to tremble and kissed Brian back with a hunger that scared him. He'd never wanted and needed Brian more. Had never been so afraid of losing him or so desperate to connect.


	15. Sparks Fly and Fizzle

Brian and Justin had been kissing and grinding for several minutes when Justin suddenly broke away. Breathlessly, he cried, "Wait!" When he'd caught his breath, he repeated, more softly, "Wait."

Brian raised an eyebrow.

Justin suggested, "Let's go to my apartment." Justin was desperate to feel Brian inside him, but, even more, he was desperate to exorcise from this very special moment all the unpleasantness leading up to it.

Brian would have argued, but, somehow, he sensed how important this change of venue was to Justin. Instead, he just nodded and followed Justin into the elevator. When they'd arrived and Justin had opened the door, Brian was immediately struck by the many changes to the apartment. He hadn't seen it since moving day, well, not with the lights on (the night he'd slept over, he'd woken up before dawn and snuck out).

Justin's paintings were everywhere (though not gaudily so). Several were hanging on each wall, and two unfinished paintings sat on easels by the windows. Justin had painted the two visible exterior walls of his bedroom bright red. The walls matched a long bright red couch, which was sitting on half a huge fluffy white area rug. The couch curved inward and looked like two long chaise lounges connected at the ends, and four thin hatbox-shaped pillows were set here and there along its length.

The breakfast nook (to the left of Justin's work area) now contained two bookshelves (filled with art books and novels) and a white chaise that was softer, wider, and longer than Brian's.

Inside the bedroom was a queen-sized bed, as Brian well knew, but now he saw that the bed frame was silver. The tall dresser whose silhouette he'd seen the night before was also silver, and Justin had (at some point after Brian had first seen it) painted the walls a bright blue, which matched the duvet and pillow cases.

Justin was watching Brian closely as he took everything in; in fact, he was so eager for Brian's thoughts about the décor that he wasn't even breathing.

Finally, Brian said, "Wow! Justin…the apartment looks…amazing!"

Justin started breathing again and smiled as brightly as the Cheshire cat. Then he flushed with pleasure. "Thanks," he replied softly.

Brian sat on the bed. When Justin didn't join him right away, he drawled, "Come here."

Justin smiled a little shyly and approached him slowly.

Brian tilted his head. He teased, "Why suddenly so shy? You certainly weren't shy that rainy night when you appeared dripping wet at my door and then proceeded to strip until you were wearing nothing but a hard-on and a smile. Or when you posed sweaty and half-naked on the mattress in your living room, mentally imploring me to fuck you. Or even but an hour ago when you ripped my pants down and started sucking my cock, despite the crowd outside the bathroom door. And especially not when you later took a walking tour of my living room buck naked."

Justin blushed. Then he straddled Brian. He whispered, "Maybe I'm just surprised. I half expected the earth to open up and swallow us whole just when we'd finally reached this point."

Brian chuckled. "Isn't that a bit melodramatic, even for you? Have you been secretly reading the Harry Potter books?"

Justin giggled and blushed again. He shook his head. "No, but my sister's been getting into the Dragonlance books. Whenever I see her, she regales me with tales about beautiful female elves leading brave knights against evil dragons and their minions, headed, of course, by an evil, but beautiful and strong woman, a dragon rider."

Brian smiled and said, "Ah…," all the while flipping Justin onto his back so that Brian was lying on top of him. He placed a tender kiss on Justin's lips, causing him to flush, and then started laying open-mouthed kisses all over his neck.

Justin moaned softly and then breathed, "I love you, Brian. So much."

Brian sucked on Justin's ear lobe for a moment, but then whispered huskily, "I love you, too, Sunshine."

Brian moved so that his face was directly above Justin's, held his gaze for a long minute, and then leaned in. He slid his hands behind Justin's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him slow and deep at first. Brian wanted to take his time, savoring every moment of this experience. He'd waited so long, and, in fact, a couple of weeks ago, he was convinced that he'd never again enjoy the pleasures of Justin's body. But soon, their passion uncontrollable, they were kissing desperately, groping and grinding against each other, an undulating mass of sweaty flushed skin.

Then the earth opened up and swallowed them whole. Well, okay, not really. But they might have preferred that to what actually happened, that is to say, Justin's mother walking in. Jennifer Taylor had been, much to her displeasure and mortification, a frequent witness to Brian and Justin's passion, so she didn't even blink. Instead, she smiled softly and teased her son, "Honey, you shouldn't leave the apartment door open. Anyone could just walk in."

It took a moment, but once her voice had penetrated their passion-addled brains, Brian and Justin broke apart and looked up.

Justin let his head fall back onto the bed despondently and sighed.

Jennifer laughed. "So…you'd better get cooking! You've been bragging about this new recipe all week, and your sister and I are starving."

Brian turned back to look at Justin and quirked an eyebrow.

Justin admitted, "I promised to cook my mom and Molly dinner tonight, but, after last night, I forgot all about it."

Jennifer nodded firmly and clapped her hands a few times. "Now that you recall…get cracking, mister! Your sister has been looking forward to this all week."

Defeated, Justin asked, "Could you give us a minute, mom?"

"Sure, sweetie." Jennifer dropped her hands and exited the room.

Brian kissed Justin's cheek and smiled at him a little shyly. "It's not the end of the world. Actually, it could be fun…"

Justin looked at Brian as though he'd gone mad. "How do you figure?"

Brian grinned and asked innocently, "Why don't we offer to get a bottle of wine from the loft?"

Justin held his gaze for a few moments. Then he shook his head. "I don't want our first time in three months to be a quick fuck against the wall…"

Brian chuckled. "That's not what I was proposing…though that does sound like fun."

"Oh…" Justin, finally understanding that Brian was suggesting that they get high (to make family time more fun), smiled brightly.

When Justin and Brian emerged from the bedroom and offered to retrieve a bottle of wine to drink with dinner, Jennifer and Molly were thrilled that Brian was going to join them, though Jennifer was a little suspicious. Why did they both need to go? She assumed they were going to have a quickie. Once upon a time, she would have been disgusted by the thought, but now, such antics made her laugh. She was just happy to see Justin smiling again. Real smiles. Justin had tried to appear happy when she'd visited him in New York, but those soulless fake smiles had lacked all warmth. Since he'd been home, he'd been a bit more cheerful, even hopeful, but still, Jennifer could see that the engagement was weighing heavily upon him, however doomed Justin claimed that it was.

Jennifer sighed. She hoped that this time, Brian and Justin could make things work. They'd both suffered deep wounds at the other's hand over the years, Brian no less deeply than Justin, though less frequently. But however deep the wounds, or however final their separations might have seemed at the time, they could never stay away from each other. Not for long.

Ten minutes later, Justin and Brian returned, smiling broadly, pushing and nudging each other as they entered the apartment.


	16. Laughter, Innuendo & a Serious Question

Justin sighed in exasperation and elbowed Brian. Then he pointed toward the living room, attempting to banish him from the kitchen. "Brian, go sit down."

Brian giggled. "But, Sunshine, I'm helping."

Justin placed a hand on his hip and retorted hotly, "You are _not_ helping!"

Brian grinned. "I'm tossing the salad." (A/N: not only means mixing salad with tongs, two spoons, or the like but also slang for rimming)

The faux-innocent look on Brian's face almost did Justin in. He closed his eyes for a moment, riding out the delicious shiver that the heat in those dark eyes had triggered and mumbled, "I wish." Then he declared, his voice conveying amusement, though his sparkling eyes issued a challenge, "Moving a spoon around absently is not tossing…"

Smoldering, Brian set his jaw. Justin had accused him of what was equivalent to 'just lying there,' well, in the world of salad preparation, anyway. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Justin's cheek, right by his ear; immediately after doing so, he whispered, "The second your mother and sister leave, I'm going to toss your salad. Until you cum, just from that. But you won't. Not right away. Oh no. I'm going to bring you to the edge several times first."

Brian's 'threat' sent another delicious shiver down Justin's spine. He flushed as he whispered back, "I look forward to it."

Jennifer broke the trance they'd fallen into. "Would you two stop horsing around? Lord knows I'm not getting any younger!"

Brian chided, "Bullshit."

Jennifer laughed. "What?"

"You look lovely. Especially radiant since you've been dating that biker."

Jennifer laughed uncomfortably and blushed. "He's hardly a biker…"

Justin, who was now on the other side of his little kitchen cutting potatoes, scowled and threw one at Brian, giggling when it hit the side of his head.

Brian frowned, but then grinned at Justin as he suggested, "Must be that his youth is rubbing off on you." Then his smile grew softer. "I know that my young lover does wonders for me…"

Justin blushed a little and looked down, but then peeked back up at him. Once Justin could breathe again, he thought, "How does he do that? One second he's being an asshole, and the next, making my heart stop beating!"

At the very same moment, Brian was thinking, "How does he do that? After all the sucking, rimming, and ramming he's been party to in the last five years, how can he still blush like a virgin?" What he could not put into words or even into thought, but what was nevertheless true, was how that blush, Justin's blush, made him feel…a little shy and overwhelmed, as though _he_ were a virgin. At such times, he could actually feel himself falling more deeply in love with Justin.

Neither Brian nor Justin, as they were both lost in thought, saw Molly approach. So they were doubly taken aback when, a serious look on her face, she asked, "So…are you two engaged again?"

They were both too dumbfounded to speak. Without even thinking, they looked up. In the other's eyes, they were both searching for an answer, but not to Molly's question. Not exactly. Suddenly both were plagued with insecurity, Justin wondering whether Brian still wanted to marry him, Brian wondering what excuse Justin would use to run away this time.


	17. All In

Molly's question had given Brian the perfect idea of how to get Justin to return to New York City and move on. A very small voice in the back of his head pointed out that his plan might have the opposite effect, that is, keeping Justin here and with Brian forever. The voice added that perhaps that was exactly what he was hoping for. Brian ignored the voice. His plan would simply force Justin to act, to decide once and for all what he wanted. Of course, he was convinced that Justin didn't really want him. Justin merely liked the idea of being with him. Every time Justin'd truly had him, he'd found a reason to leave. The small voice in the back of his head reminded him that half the time he had actually provided that reason. He again ignored the voice. Who provided the reason didn't matter. Justin could have dug in his heels and stayed. He never had.

The beauty of the plan was that Brian wouldn't even have to lie. Not that he was above lying. After all, he had pretended to be engaged to a man he barely knew to get Justin to move on. (The small voice harrumphed, as if to say, had Brian been trying to push Justin away or to pull him back?) But Brian couldn't lie about his feelings for Justin. On that front, the best he had been able to do so far was to evade questions. However, the plan would only work if he were completely honest about what he wanted and how he felt; Brian found the prospect quite refreshing.

So in answer to Molly's question, Brian shocked everyone, mostly Justin, by replying, "We are if Justin will have me."

Justin's eyes widened. After he recovered from his astonishment, he jumped into Brian's arms, squealing, "If, _if_, I'll have you? Are you crazy? Of course I'll have you!"

Justin was smiling brightly and gazing into Brian's eyes. Brian shrugged and looked at the floor. He said softly, "Well…last time…"

Justin grimaced slightly but then smiled again and cut Brian off with a searing kiss. In Brian's ear, he whispered, "I was a fool! I'm all in this time. All in."

Brian held Justin tight. That small voice in the back of his head gleefully challenged him, "Do your worst! He's going to stay!" But he just sighed, though he was now nuzzling Justin's neck. "Give me a week," he thought. "Justin will be on the fastest plane out of here and won't look back."

*************

The superfluous Taylors having finally departed, Brian pulled Justin into his arms. They were standing in the kitchen. Justin buried his face in Brian's neck for a moment, but then looked up at the taller man.

"Brian…" Justin hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What's that, Sunshine?" Of course, Brian knew exactly what he was asking.

His voice trembling despite his best efforts to keep it even, he replied, "That you still want to marry me."

Brian teased, "What happened to the brazen young man who warned me not to forget that I was his, the brazen young man who threatened to withhold his favors unless I promised to kiss no one else's lips…the brazen young man who told my fiancé in no uncertain terms that our engagement was bullshit?"

Justin looked down and blushed.

Brian added, "Would that brazen young man doubt that I'm in love with him? That I want nothing more than to be with him, and no one else, as long as we both shall live?"

Justin met Brian's eyes and stated firmly, "No."

Brian kissed Justin's lips gently and whispered, "Then neither should you."

Justin shivered in response to his soft words. He breathed, "Oh Brian…"

Brian cut him off with a passionate kiss. He slid his hands over Justin's ass and then up his back until he reached his neck, pulling him closer, impossibly closer. Justin moaned in Brian's mouth and then melted into his embrace.

After a couple minutes of desperate groping and necking, Brian broke their kiss and led Justin into the bedroom. Justin pulled a couple of candles out of a drawer and lit them. Then he lay down on the bed. Brian had started to unbutton his shirt.

Justin whispered, "Slower…"

Brian complied, smiling at Justin seductively as he exposed his chest an inch at a time. Justin unconsciously licked his lips. When Brian let his shirt fall from his shoulders, Justin sat up, but not all the way. He was still leaning on his arms. Brian moved his hands to his pants and unfastened them, looking back up at Justin as they pooled onto the floor around his feet. Justin could no longer hold back. He moved toward him, slid his hands slowly around Brian's waist, and began laying open-mouthed kisses on Brian's flat bronzed stomach and then downward.

Brian wagged his finger and declared, "Uh uhn."

Justin looked up in surprise.

Brian growled, "I've been waiting way, _way_ too long, Sunshine."

He pushed Justin down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Then he pulled Justin's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Next, he ripped Justin's pants open and off, casting them aside, too. For a long moment, Brian just stared at Justin's naked form hungrily. He wanted to take him raw. Perhaps more than he had ever wanted anything. He could. Neither of them had been with anyone else in the past six months (three before Justin left and three after). But for that to happen, Brian would have to admit that he hadn't fucked Timothy (or anyone else since Justin had left). He closed his eyes for a moment. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Instead, Brian reached down to grab a condom and lube from his pants pocket. But when he looked back at Justin and saw that his face wore a sad expression, Brian rolled his lips into his mouth. Fuck it. He couldn't bear to cause Justin more pain. He tossed the condom aside, slicked his bare cock with lube, and began pushing it inside Justin, a very shocked Justin.

He asked incredulously, "Brian…Does this mean…"

Brian stared at Justin, an intense expression in his eyes. His voice husky and barely rising above a whisper, he uttered a single word.

"Yes."


	18. Brian and Justin's First Time, Revisited

Justin's head was spinning. Brian had just admitted (in his own way) that he hadn't fucked anyone else while Justin had been in New York City. Justin had been puzzled by Brian's 'relationship' with Timothy since their double date. How could Brian have been in love with (or at least agree to marry) someone who knew so little about him? But he understood it even less now. He'd assumed that their connection was primarily sexual. Clearly that was not the case.

Justin would have contemplated this further, but Brian (observing Justin's still somewhat stunned facial expression and the faraway look in his eyes) leaned down, tenderly brushed a few stray hairs from Justin's forehead, and then thrust his tongue into Justin's mouth. He kissed Justin slow but deep and tentatively. He needed to feel Justin respond more so than normal. In his kiss, he searched for the answer to a question he couldn't articulate. Justin kissed him back just as deeply and threaded his fingers slowly through Brian's soft chestnut hair. Then he drew his fingers lightly down Brian's neck, relishing in the feel of his skin, his scent. He'd missed this so much. Just being close to Brian. Brian reluctantly broke their kiss and pressed his forehead gently against Justin's. At the same time, he began sliding his bare cock a little deeper inside him.

Justin was nearly overwhelmed with sensation and memories. This was very like his and Brian's first time, his first time, yet so different. It'd been so long since Justin'd had sex that he experienced more pain than usual as he stretched to accommodate Brian's large girth. Brian seemed to sense this, so he pulled out and then slowly pushed the head of his cock back in, repeating this a few times before pushing it in deeper. The head was the most sensitive part of the penis, so pushing it in and out of the tightest part of Justin, without a condom dulling the sensation, and after a 3-month-long sexual drought, Brian was already close to the edge. Just watching Brian's face turned Justin on like crazy. His breathing was ragged, and his eyelids heavy with desire. This, too, reminded Justin of their first time. Back then, as now, he'd needed so much to know that Brian wanted him, and he'd been so thrown by how much pleasure Brian had taken in his body.

Feeling Brian's bare cock inside him, Justin was also experiencing new sensations, just as he had five years ago. The difference in texture alone had his entire body prickling with electricity. Even more, he could actually feel Brian's cock throbbing inside him, so when Brian suddenly started thrusting deeper, the pressure on his prostate, different and more intense, elicited from Justin a deep body moan, one that was more animal than human.

That sent Brian into a frenzy. He could no longer hold back. He began fucking Justin hard and fast, arching his back so that his cock was as deeply ensconced as possible. Each thrust sent a wave of heat rippling through Justin's body. He started pushing back and rotating his hips.

Brian moaned, "Oh fuck…Justin…"

Justin felt a pulsing heat emanating from his groin, growing in intensity with each passing second. He began to pant and pushed back harder and faster.

Justin muttered, "Oh God…Oh fuck…Brian…so good…" and then froze, crying out when his orgasm began tearing through his body and then falling limp in its wake. Brian moaned loudly when Justin's ass clamped down on his cock, thrust a couple more times, and then came with a shout, throwing back his head and arching his back as cum poured out of him. Justin giggled softly in response to the strange sensation. Brian collapsed onto Justin, slid his arms around him, and whispered, "I love you."

Justin smiled brightly. Brian had uttered those same words at exactly the same moment their first time, but Justin could enjoy them now in a way he couldn't then. For the first time, Justin was certain that Brian truly loved him. For the first time, he was certain, absolutely positive, that they were meant to be.

He whispered back, "I love you, too, Brian."

Neither moved. They were a sticky mess, but Brian was happy to remain where he was, connected to Justin, holding him in his arms. Justin sighed in contentment. Then they both fell asleep.


	19. The Morning After

**The Morning After, Part 1**

Justin awoke. He was lying in bed. Alone. Again. For the 90th time (or thereabouts), he'd woken up in an empty bed.

He was about to throw the duvet over his head and go back to sleep when the events of the previous day and, more importantly, of the previous night came rushing back like a freight train. Justin had offered Brian his body. Had been blown off for Timothy and his father. Had blown Brian. Had been blown off again. Had been discovered hiding in the bathroom naked. Had publicly challenged Timothy, revealing that Brian had said that he loved him. And then, in one of the greatest turnarounds this world had ever seen, well, as far as Justin was concerned, Brian had confirmed Justin's revelation, Timothy had called off his and Brian's engagement, Brian had proposed to Justin again, and, beyond all comprehension, Brian had fucked Justin raw, the equivalent of admitting that he hadn't "been with" anyone since Justin had left for New York City.

Justin had miraculously usurped Timothy's position…although…that position was originally Justin's, and Justin wasn't sure that Timothy had ever really had a place in Brian's life. Timothy knew so little about Brian, and Timothy and Brian had not even had sex or exchanged blow jobs.

An unpleasant image suddenly popped into Justin's head. Brian holding Timothy. Had Brian been so lonely that he'd asked Timothy to sleep over, simply to have someone to hold in his arms? Somehow that possibility bothered Justin more than the thought of them fucking. Brian had fucked hundreds, maybe thousands, of men. But before Justin had gone to New York City, he'd only, to Justin's knowledge, held one man (Mikey didn't count). Justin. Had that changed? If it had, Justin had only himself to blame. He should never have left.

Justin's bittersweet reverie was interrupted by Brian, who stuck his head in the doorway. He inquired cheerfully, "How do you want your eggs?"

Justin just stared at Brian blankly for a moment. Finally, he replied, "Eggs?"

"I'm cooking breakfast."

Justin repeated slowly, "You're cooking breakfast…" Then he asked incredulously, "You're cooking?"

Brian grinned. He drawled, "It's not rocket science, Sunshine."

Justin stammered, "I…You…"

Finally, he stopped trying to process this unusual behavior. He stated, "Over light, please" and smiled brightly. Then Brian disappeared. As quickly as he had appeared.

Justin sat up. He frowned when he felt dried cum all over his ass. But then he smiled a million-watt smile. Brian had fucked him raw! They were engaged again. And now, Brian, the hottest, most beautiful man Justin had ever seen, the man Justin was madly, hopelessly, in love with, was naked in his kitchen cooking him breakfast.

Life didn't get better than this.

Justin shuffled off to the shower in a daze, a silly grin on his face. When he emerged from the bedroom, clean as a whistle and naked as a jaybird, his face still wore a silly grin. At that moment, he felt sure he'd never frown again, but he knocked on wood (the wall) anyway.

Justin slid into one side of the breakfast nook booth. Brian was sitting on the other. Justin looked down at the mug (filled with piping hot coffee) and plate in front of him (filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and, even home fries) and then peeked back up at Brian from under his long blond eyelashes. He purred, a little shyly, "Hi" and then smiled his silly grin.

Brian smiled softly and drawled, a little shyly, "Hi."

**The Morning After, Part 2 (aka Let the Games Begin…Again)**

(A/N: As you read this, please remember that all of Brian's words and actions are sincere. He has the misguided belief that such sincerity and openness will drive Justin away, though, deep down, he hopes that they won't.)

As Brian watched Justin eating (so cutely, chomping away with relish, periodically peeking up at Brian and smiling shyly, but not saying a word), he made a mental list.

_**Scaring Justin Away **_

or (the optimistic voice in the back of his head suggested)

_**Giving Justin the Chance to Prove He Means Business**_

1) Acquire an engagement ring (ask Justin to help select one?)

2) Propose a second time (in a crowded restaurant and/or in front of friends and family, perhaps "spontaneously" in the diner or inviting all pertinent parties to an expensive restaurant)

3) Plan and hold an engagement party

4) Take Justin for a walk in the park on a Saturday, fawn over the children, and discuss the possibility of giving Gus some siblings

5) Arrange a dinner party (mostly, if not exclusively, couples)

6) Begin decorating and furnishing Britin

7) Throw a housewarming party

8) Start planning the wedding, this time actually participating, rather than just financing it

9) Sign up for a gay tantric sex workshop at the gay and lesbian center

10) Take Justin on regular dates

11) Cook more

12) Suggest having movie nights at the loft

13) Cuddle, and often

14) Hold hands, and often

15) Find a cause to help Justin fight for

16) Plan "outings" and sleepovers for Gus (chaperoning as a couple)

17) Join a gay book club as a couple (too much?)

18) Write bad poetry (too much?)

Brian smiled and nodded his head. That ought to do it. After sketching out a plan (Brian always felt unsettled without one), he inquired, "How's the food?" Brian was actually a little nervous. He almost never cooked. He couldn't recall even one occasion where he'd cooked for someone else.

Justin smiled brightly and declared, "I don't think anything has ever tasted so good."

Brian chuckled. "That would explain why you've been much more interested in the food than me. I mean, I know we're always competing, but I usually win, though barely."

Justin just smiled.

Brian swallowed hard and asked, "So do you have plans today?"

Justin shook his head, his eyes twinkling. "Nope. I'm all yours…that is…if you want me," ending with a sexy smile.

Brian returned the smile, though his was softer. In a husky voice, he replied, "Always. I always want you," which caused Justin's face to flush (and his cock to harden).

Then Brian cleared his throat and stated, "We should go shopping."

Justin tilted his head, his eyes widening in confusion.

Brian looked down for a moment to compose himself, as he was about to share something he would never usually admit. Then he lifted his eyes and explained, "I…"

He hesitated. Could he do this? Would Justin laugh? But then he smiled softly and pressed on, "I kind of wanted to buy you a special ring to mark our re-engagement…"

Justin's eyes grew as large as saucers. He was speechless for a minute. But then he smiled and asked, in a voice half-filled with incredulity and half with plain old excitement, "Do you mean an _engagement ring_?"

Brian nodded slowly, but continued to observe Justin. He felt so anxious, but he managed to ask evenly, "Too Stepford fag?"

Justin shook his head fervently and nearly leaped over the tabletop to get into Brian's lap. Then he threw his arms around the man, lay his cheek against Brian's, and whispered, "Not at all. I would…"

His voice broke, and he couldn't continue. Fortunately, Brian saved him by pulling Justin back (to face him), taking his face into his hands, and then drawing Justin to him roughly, thrusting his tongue into Justin's mouth and kissing him with a passion that made them both tremble. Justin returned Brian's kiss eagerly, and, then, feeling Brian's cock, which was lying against Justin's stomach, stiffen, (still kissing Brian) he reached behind Brian's head (to a little shelf), grabbed lube (though knocking things over in his blind search for it), slathered it on Brian's cock, and then quickly impaled himself on it.

In response, Brian broke their kiss, buried his face in Justin's neck, and let out a groan such as Justin had never heard. Justin immediately threw back his head and started riding Brian. Brian squeezed Justin's ass and then pulled Justin down faster as he thrust upward on every downstroke to quicken the pace, all the while licking, sucking, and nibbling on Justin's neck near the pulse point. Then when Justin arched his back, letting Brian control the thrusting, Brian began licking and sucking on Justin's chest, finally reaching his nipples and alternately nibbling on their little peaks.

Justin moaned softly, "Oh Brian…," spurring Brian to lift Justin into his arms and lay him on the red couch. Then he started fucking Justin with even more vigor, thrusting his cock into Justin as deeply as possible, slamming into him faster and faster, at pace with his rising orgasm. Justin was drowning in pleasure, that of his thrumming body and his throbbing and leaking cock. Suddenly, Brian grabbed Justin's dick and started jerking him off, even as he arched his back and buried his cock more deeply in Justin's ass. Two thrusts (and two pumps) was all it took to send them both careening over the edge. They both came with a shout. Brian collapsed onto Justin's chest, and Justin held him tight. Unfortunately, they were precariously balanced on the narrow couch, so the combination of movements sent them over the side and onto the floor. At that, they both burst out laughing.

In between laughs, Brian declared, "This could happen only with you, Sunshine…"

Justin countered cheerily, "Only with us, you mean."

Suddenly serious, Brian nodded and, gazing into Justin's eyes, breathed, "I love you, Justin. So fucking much."

Every inch of Justin's skin flushed in response. He whispered, "I love you, too, Brian. More than I ever thought possible…"


	20. Marked

Brian and Justin were in a jewelry store looking for an engagement ring. Holding hands. Justin had tried many times in the last hour to process this strange turn of events, one he could never have anticipated just three short months ago, but his brain continued to insist that it "did not compute." Still, Justin was on cloud nine.

He asked Brian, "What about a claddagh ring?"

Brian shook his head. He explained, "I know that men wear them nowadays, but they were once passed from mother to daughter, so I can't see them as anything other than women's rings."

Justin offered, "A Celtic knot ring?"

Brian tilted his head back and forth. "That's better, but wouldn't you prefer something that's a little more specific to us?"

Justin looked at Brian in confusion. "What do you mean?"

As nonchalantly as he could manage, he replied, "We should look for a mokume gane ring."

"A what?"

"A mokume gane ring. They're made by stacking and heating different colored sheets of metal to make solid rings with striped patterns. The stripes aren't straight but flow into and out of one another. Mokume gane means wood metal, since it looks like the rings of a tree, but is made of metal. Wood and metal together, or so it would seem...Two things of seemingly different natures that are actually very much the same."

Justin laughed a little (in wonder and confusion). "How did you even hear of such a thing?"

Brian shrugged. As he was ostensibly looking at the rings in the cases lining the walls, he responded, "While you were taking a second shower, I was looking at rings online."

Justin smiled a little shyly. "You were?"

Still facing away from Justin, Brian replied, "I was."

Justin wasn't sure how to respond. He was nearly overwhelmed by the urge to jump into Brian's arms and kiss him all over and then ravish his mouth, kissing him so deeply that…that…they'd both be consumed by the force of it. But he didn't want to embarrass Brian by calling attention to his sweetness or, heaven forbid, discourage Brian from doing something similar in the future. Instead, he simply held Brian's hand more tightly.

Suddenly, a glint of copper caught Justin's eye. He pulled Brian toward the jewelry case in question and inquired softly, "Is this what you mean?"

Brian nodded, his eyes widening a little in surprise.

There was a white and yellow gold ring, whose 'stripes' were as wavy as sine curves. There was a copper and rose gold one, whose stripes formed gentler waves, and a yellow gold, rose gold, and black titanium one, whose stripes barely formed waves at all. There were also two thick silver, white gold, rose gold, black titanium, and copper ones. In the first, the one with much more silver, the stripes formed, in different places, waves as wavy as sine waves and waves that were barely waves at all. In the second, the one with much more rose gold, the stripes were shaped in such a way as to group sets of four 'rainbows' together, each set of four forming a 'star' (in the center).

Suddenly shy, Brian asked, "What do you think? I know they don't have too much of a selection. Actually, I saw a blue and purple titanium one that you might like better."

Brian began pulling Justin toward the case containing the blue and purple one, but Justin smiled brightly and held Brian back, declaring, "I want this one!"

He pointed to the ring with the 'rainbows' and 'stars.'

A saleslady appeared seemingly out of nowhere and piped up, "We have only two in stock. In fact, only two will ever be in circulation..."

Justin's eyes widened, and Brian quirked an eyebrow.

The lady's eyes grew as large as saucers. She nodded and then whispered, who knows why, "Yeah. It was a small local manufacturer, so he hadn't made enough for multi-store distribution. We don't normally deal with such small-scale operations, but the sample rings were so beautiful and of such high quality...anyway, when the shipment arrived, only two were salable. The rest were flawed...and (she lowered her voice even more) we couldn't locate the craftsman afterward. It's like he never existed!"


	21. A Little Daphne Craziness & a Visitor

Justin exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"A new cure for depression I'm trying. The Bonnie Pointer "Heaven Must Have Sent You" treatment.

Justin asked incredulously (not even trying to hide his laughter), "What?"

Daphne clapped her hands and spun around. "I dare you to dance to this song and be depressed."

Justin just shook his head in wonder.

Daphne pressed, "I'm serious!" Then she restarted the track.

"Come on!" She took his hand and pulled him into the center of her bedroom, which was unusually free of clutter.

First, she started swaying her head back and forth slowly and clapping in time with the music. When Bonnie Pointer sighed in contentment, she sighed, too. That was too much for Justin. He burst into gales of laughter. A few seconds later, he'd managed to get the laughter under control, but he was still all smiles, and his eyes were dancing. He stood next to Daphne watching her.

When the rhythm quickened, she moved the swaying down to her shoulders and matched the tempo.

_It's heaven in your arms_

_Boy it's the sweetness of your charms_

_Makes me love you more each day_

_In your arms I wanna stay_

When the rhythm slowed down again, she placed a hand on her hip and swung that hip alternately with her other shoulder, moving her head so that her head moved the same way as her hip on the claps. After a couple of lines, she switched sides.

_I've cried through many endless nights_

_Just holding my pillow tight_

_Then you came into my lonely days_

_With your tender love and sweet ways_

When backup singers began singing a harmony with Bonnie Pointer, Daphne started swinging her head and both her hips (her head going with her hip each time, the head-hip movements on the claps), wiggling in time with the music.

_Now I don't know where you come from baby_

_Don't know where you been now baby_

_Heaven must have sent you into my arms_

When the tempo quickened, she continued to wiggle (and even bounced a little in between wiggles), but faster. She grinned at Justin and nodded her head as if to say, "You know you wanna," but Justin just shook his head.

_Now in the morning when I awake_

_There's a smile upon my face_

_You touch my heart with gladness_

_Wiped away all of my sadness_

Suddenly, she grabbed Justin's hands, pulled him to her, pushed him back, and then released one of his hands and spun him around.

_Oh so long I've needed love right near me_

When he'd completed the revolution and was again facing her, unaccountably, he pulled her into his arms, one hand in hers, one around her waist, and started dancing with her. They dipped to the side together and spun around.

_A soft voice to cheer me_

_Heaven must have sent you baby into my life_

The next time the tempo quickened again, Justin pushed Daphne back and then spun her around with one hand (as she had done with him earlier). Then they separated, and he started moving his shoulders up and down alternately with Daphne, although he added some butt wiggling. Daphne smiled and joined him (in the butt wiggling).

_Ooh it's heaven in your arms_

_It's the sweetness of your charms_

_Makes me love you more each day_

_In your arms I wanna stay_

Then when the tempo slowed a bit, Justin started swinging his head and his hips, wiggling with Daphne (in time with the music). When Bonnie Pointer sighed the second time, two other voices sighed with her. That's when Brian came in, though Justin didn't see him at first. He just continued to wiggle (and bounce) with Daphne.

_(just music)_

_sigh_

_(just music)_

_Wanna thank you for the joy you've brought me_

_Thank you for the things you taught me_

_Thank you for holding me close_

_When I needed you the most_

_Now I don't know much about you baby_

_But I know I can't live without you_

_Heaven must have sent you honey_

_To love only me_

Then Justin's eyes fell on Brian (while he was swinging his head). He stopped dancing and just stared at Brian, eyes wide, his face coloring. Brian was biting back a smile, his eyes twinkling. Daphne cut the music off and declared, "In the words of the immortal Homer Simpson, 'D'oh!'" (mimicking him perfectly).

That had both Justin and Brian laughing.

Daphne explained to Brian, "I was just trying out a new anti-depression treatment when Justin came in."

Brian nodded his head, trying to keep his face serious, but he ended up chuckling. Then he asked, "Why are you depressed?"

Justin tilted his head and interjected, "Oh yeah. I never even asked. What's up?"

She exclaimed, "Stupid boys!" and sighed, but when she looked up at Brian and Justin, she blushed and said, "No offense."

Brian chuckled. "No, you're right. Boys are stupid."

Justin scoffed, "Maybe some of them" and shot Brian a knowing glance.

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

Daphne shook her head and interjected, "Case in point. Can we focus on me for a second?"

Brian and Justin turned back to Daphne, Brian's eyes widening, an amused look on his face, and Justin coloring and smiling uncomfortably.

Justin muttered, "Sorry, Daph. You were saying…"

Daphne continued, "Well…I was dating another pre-med student…"

Brian stiffened, remembering a certain pre-med student, Roger, who hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of Brian's current fiancé, although, of course, he knew that few gay men and straight women would be able to refrain from ogling Justin at all, let alone when he was naked.

Brian snarked, "Well, that's your problem right there."

Daphne smiled brightly and nudged Justin, who was trying not to smile (Brian was looking at him with dark, intense eyes). Justin's cock hardened immediately. He didn't think anything was hotter than a jealous Brian.

Daphne watched all of this with great amusement, but then she cleared her throat and said, "Ok…back to me again, guys."

Justin muttered another apology, but Brian, though he turned back to Daphne, didn't show any sign of being apologetic.

"Anyhow…he broke up with me suddenly. Apparently, he started talking to his ex-girlfriend again. Turns out, she was his first…you know."

Brian nodded. "Ah, she popped his cherry…"

Daphne nodded. Justin looked at Daphne sadly and rubbed her back. "Getting over your first is hard for most and impossible for some."

As Justin said the last few words, he looked at Brian with such intense desire that Brian was tempted to toss him over a shoulder and carry him out of there, directly to the nearest alley, and fuck him senseless.

Daphne sighed. Then she asked, "So why are you two…wait a minute! You two are here together. Does that mean you're together, together?"

Then she looked down, her eyes just happening to fall on their matching rings.

She jumped up and down and squealed. "Oh. My. God! You're engaged again?"

Justin smiled brightly, a million-watt smile, and nodded. Brian actually smiled, too, though his was softer.

Daphne was about to ask more questions, but, then, she heard a knock at the door. She excused herself and departed for the living room.

As soon as Daphne had left the room, Brian pulled Justin with him onto the bed so that Justin was sitting sideways on his lap. Then he took Justin's left hand into his right and threaded their fingers together. Justin lay his head on Brian's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.

In the last few months, particularly the last three weeks, Justin had despaired of ever being with Brian again, in any sense of the word, but he never imagined that he would be this "with him." Justin was finally certain. About everything. He knew now like he knew nothing else that Brian truly loved him and that Brian genuinely wanted to marry him, to be with him for the rest of their lives. His eyes still closed, he smiled a million-watt smile. He'd never felt warmer, safer, or happier in his entire life. He wanted to wrap himself up in that feeling and hold onto it forever.

Brian watched all this with an intense expression in his eyes. He couldn't dispel the growing ache from his chest. He noted everything: Justin's contented sigh, Justin's bright smile, the weight of Justin's head on his shoulder, the feel of Justin's silky hair against his neck, Justin's scent, sweet and musky at the same time, and the warmth of Justin's body resting on his. He wanted to hold onto all of it, every detail, just in case. Seeing Justin this way, so happy right where he was, in Brian's arms, was bittersweet, as painful as it was beautiful. Brian looked away suddenly and closed his eyes tight. Pretty soon, Justin would be off to greener, more exciting pastures. But Brian would remember. Everything. And he would go on. Didn't he always?

Brian opened his eyes and turned back to Justin. He couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of Justin, who was lightly tracing his engagement ring with a finger, still smiling. For some reason, that pushed an image of Justin dancing with Daphne up to the surface. Brian had always admired Justin's ability to un-self-consciously enjoy himself, to lose himself in the moment and risk being perceived as silly. He might be embarrassed sometimes, but that didn't stop him from doing such things. For a little while at least, Brian would join him. He would do whatever his lesbian side wished and without a care for who witnessed his behavior. There would be time enough, a lifetime, to restore his reputation after Justin was gone. He shifted Justin so that he was facing away from Brian, wrapped his arm around Justin, and buried his face in Justin's neck. Justin's head was forced from its perch, but Justin didn't seem to mind. He simply leaned his head against Brian's.

That's when Daphne re-entered the room. Both men looked up when they heard her come in. She was obviously distraught.

Concern evident in his voice, Justin asked, "What's wrong Daph?"

She shook her head and tried to smile. She replied quickly, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

What she did not say was that everything was wrong, or might be. That she'd unwittingly spurred the formation of an unholy alliance (sending Justin on that blind date, which ended with a very put out Timothy and Roger leaving Babylon together) and made a very much enamored Roger even more determined to wreck her best friend's happy ending. Roger had been the someone knocking at her door. Their conversation had gone like this.

"Roger. This is a surprise. What's up?"

Roger replied evenly, as evenly as he could manage, "I was just wondering whether you knew what happened after we left Brian's loft yesterday."

Daphne smiled and informed him brightly, "Justin and Brian reunited! They're even engaged again! Isn't that great?"

Roger fixed her with a cold stare and stated flatly, "No."

Daphne looked back at her classmate in confusion. "What? Why not?"

"Justin could do a lot better."

Daphne pushed Roger out into the hallway and closed the door. "Why would you say that? Brian's great! and, most importantly, he's madly in love with Justin."

"Would someone who's truly in love with Justin bed hundreds of other men while they were together? Or push him to leave? Or ask someone else to marry him just two months after they had broken their engagement?"

"Yeah, okay, their path to this point may not have been pretty, but you don't know Brian, and you weren't around to see them together. If you knew Brian, if you had been around to see their relationship develop, you'd never claim that Brian doesn't love Justin."

"I think Brian has both you and Justin fooled. From what Timothy has told me, Brian's a liar. He's deceived Justin in the worst possible way. Justin deserves to be with someone who can offer him fidelity and honesty."

"Timothy? When did you have cause to talk to him?"

"We talked after that double date, when Brian abandoned his then-fiancé Timothy to take Justin home. We exchanged numbers. Then last night, Timothy asked me to meet him for coffee. He was quite distraught, as you might expect."

"Roger, I told you from jump that that double date wasn't really a date, not for you and Justin. Justin's in love with Brian. He always has been. You haven't a snowball's chance in hell of winning him for yourself!"

Roger quirked an eyebrow. He asked archly, "Don't I? Well, I guess we'll see."

Daphne sighed heavily. "Roger, please don't pursue Justin. He's had pain enough in his life without your monkeying around with him. He's finally happy. If you really like him, though I wonder how deep your feelings could be after just a day or two, but if you really like him, you should leave him be. He's so happy right now."

"That's only because he doesn't know the truth."

Daphne snapped, "What truth?"

"I can't say. You'll find out soon enough."

"Roger, what the hell!"

Roger smiled and started to leave. As he departed, he called back, "If you see Justin, tell him that I said, 'Hi.'"

Then he was gone.

Now, Daphne was at a loss. She had no idea what Roger thought he knew about Brian or what he was planning exactly, but it was clear that neither Roger nor Timothy had any intention of letting go of Justin and Brian. Should she tell them and risk causing unnecessary problems? Brian's nasty habit of keeping things secret and manipulating was a sore spot for Justin. Could she, in good conscience, tell Brian and Justin about Roger's strange innuendoes, possibly reopening old wounds? Roger and Timothy might want Justin and Brian for themselves, but that didn't mean they were capable of stealing them away. Maybe she'd just tell Brian. She hated keeping anything from Justin, and sucked at it, but…she couldn't, she wouldn't, risk sending Justin back into that dark place he'd just miraculously exited. Not on the basis of a vague threat. No. As soon as she could get Brian alone without raising suspicion, she'd give him a friendly warning. Brian would know how to deal with this. He always knew what to do.

Happy to have solved that dilemma, Daphne asked, "So…now that you're engaged, what's next for you two?"

Brian surprised both Daphne and Justin by answering, without any hesitation, "We (that is, you, me, and Justin) are going to plan a surprise engagement party, so we can spring the news on everyone all at once."

Justin and Daphne exchanged a look (of astonishment) and then broke into smiles. Daphne jumped up and down and clapped. "Oh goodie! I love planning parties!"

Brian couldn't help but smile, too. He was actually looking forward to an afternoon of Daphne and Justin's brand of craziness. Justin was adorable when he was around his best friend.


	22. Justin Blows Up

Brian and Justin entered the ballroom. They were both nervous, painfully aware of the effect their friends and family had on them, especially their friends, when it came to their relationship or 'whatever.'

Specifically, Justin hated how lightly many took his feelings for his now-fiancé, as though his love for Brian were a passing phase, a simple crush. Debbie and Lindsay were the worst. They seemed to think that first loves were never 'real,' that Justin only thought he loved Brian because he'd had limited experience. But Justin knew, now without a shadow of a doubt, that he could spend his life traveling the world and never meet anyone who made his heart beat triple time while also taking his breath away, would never meet anyone who cared so deeply for him that he would figuratively (and perhaps even literally) cut out his own heart to make sure Justin was healthy, happy, and successful. Justin knew that that Brian was his once in a lifetime opportunity; he could see it in a million little details from the last five years, but three new, strange details from this moment illustrated that fact even more strongly. One, Brian was holding Justin's hand (and had, in fact, initiated the hand holding, even though he knew that they were about to see the gang). Two, on the hand Brian was holding, Justin wore an engagement ring, one matching the ring Brian wore on his free hand. Three, Justin's ass was covered in dried cum (they'd had a quickie in the restroom before heading to the ballroom), which was a little uncomfortable, but, at the same time, fucking amazing, as it proved that Brian had not been with anyone but Justin in the last six months, something Justin had never let himself believe would ever happen.

Brian's nervousness stemmed from the inquisition he was certain would come. He had often parried such unpleasant questions as those the gang was bound to ask, but today would be different, for he'd decided that he was going to be not only honest but also forthright. This was part of his plan to 'push Justin away' (or, a little voice in the back of his head declared, the method Brian had chosen to prove that Justin was truly 'all in'). Brian was generally evasive and prickish to protect himself. But today he would be vulnerable, well, more so than usual, and he dreaded it. On top of that, Brian wasn't sure he could take the guilt he would feel when they told him in no uncertain terms that he would ruin, or was in the process of ruining, Justin's life. That just fed into the fear he could never shake that they were right, that he was bad for Justin.

Everyone had shown up (and dressed in formal attire, as the invitations had instructed them) to hear the important announcement Brian and Justin had to share, even Lindsay, Mel, and the kids (Brian had flown them down). They were all munching on crab cakes and other hors d'oeuvres being served for the occasion. Even Gus, though not Jenny Rebecca. Gus was a comical sight, with crumbs all over his face. As soon as he saw Brian and Justin, he dropped his little plate (thank goodness it was paper) and ran over to them. When he reached them, he said but three words, "Daddy! Jus! Up!" Brian chuckled and nodded at Justin, indicating that he should be the one to pick the boy up. Gus hugged Justin and then leaned his head onto Brian's chest (Brian and Justin were still standing side by side). Brian smiled, brushed a few strands of hair from Gus's forehead, and kissed him on the cheek. "Sonny boy, I'm glad you could come to our party. How's Canada? Do you like it?"

Gus sat up (still in Justin's arms). "Yup. My friend Marie has a pool, and she lets me go swimming. I went swimming yesterday. It was fun. We played Markie Pool. Do you know that game? You close your eyes and yell "Markie" and then the other people yell "Pool." That's how you know where they are. You have to catch them, but it's hard cause you haveta keep your eyes closed."

Justin smiled. "I think it's called Marco Polo. It's named after an Italian merchant who traveled to China."

"Oh…" Gus nodded his head solemnly. That just made Justin smile more brightly.

Brian, suddenly worried, asked, "You went in a big pool?"

Gus nodded his head firmly.

"You didn't go by yourself, did you?"

"No. Mommy was with me. She wouldn't let me go into the deep part."

Brian breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Gus crossed his arms. "It sucks. I wanted to go in the deep part with the big kids."

Brian ruffled his son's hair. "You'll get to soon enough."

"When? Tomorrow?"

Brian laughed. "No. In a few years."

Lindsay approached the trio, asking a question that was on everyone's mind, if their expectant faces were any indication (except for Jennifer and Molly. They were smiling because they already knew). "So…what's the big news?"

Brian and Justin exchanged a glance and a smile, turned to face everyone, and said, in unison, "We're getting married."

There was a moment of silence (everyone but Jennifer and Molly were stunned). Then everyone but Jennifer and Molly (and the little kids) started talking. It was actually more like yelling, though not quite.

Daphne silenced the ruckus by bursting in. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Traffic was terrible!" Then she looked around. "I'm guessing I missed the announcement."

Brian said, "Gus, why don't you go with Daphne into the kitchen? They have cake."

Gus's eyes lit up. Justin set Gus down, and Daphne took his hand and led him out.

Brian took Justin's hand again. Then he said, "Okay. You're worried about Justin. I get that. So bring it on, and, by it, I mean the inquisition."

Lindsay hedged, "Now Brian. We aren't being the inquisition. We just…"

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't need you to reframe reality for me. I'm a big boy, perfectly capable of discerning it on my own. Now if you don't have a question, take a seat."

Lindsay made no move to sit and crossed her arms, but said nothing.

Michael asked, "If you two were still in love with each other, why did you break up before Justin left?"

Brian shot Michael an "Are you kidding me" look, as if to say, "Did you really think that we'd ever stop loving each other?"

But what he actually said was this: "I didn't want to hold him back. I wanted him to be a fat fucking success and to be happy. I didn't want him to be mooning over me when he should be focusing on his art, and I didn't want him to be celibate."

Justin shook his head. Oh the irony. Together or no, Justin had done exactly that. Brian seemed to catch his train of thought. He squeezed Justin's hand more tightly. That quickly and effectively banished the dark clouds. Justin smiled.

Debbie piped up, "Why did you get engaged to someone else so soon after Justin left?"

"None of your fucking business. Next question."

Debbie's eyes widened. She muttered, "Little shit!"

Brian wanted desperately to move onto the next question. He couldn't tell Justin what really happened with Timothy, not yet, but he didn't want to lie. Unfortunately, Justin's eyes had darkened once more. He was clearly dying to know the answer.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth for a moment and then replied, "I…"

He wasn't even sure what he was going to say. He just knew he had to say something. Fortunately, Justin let him off the hook. He shook his head. "Brian, you don't have to answer that. In fact, I don't want you to. I know all I need to know."

Debbie interjected, "Sunshine, let him answer. It was a shitty thing to do…"

Justin cut her off with a wave of his hand. "No. He might have been the one to break up with me, but I didn't really protest. He basically said that he was a phase for me, one that I'd outgrown, and that he didn't want me to miss out on anything. He wanted me to work hard and play hard in New York and then, (his voice broke) when I got lonely, to find someone new, someone better. I didn't tell him that he was being a fool, that I'd never love anyone else, that part of me would die in New York." Justin looked down. In a whisper, he added, "I didn't say one fucking word." Then he looked up and continued, his voice firmer now, but his eyes still dark with pain, "Anything he did after that…he shouldn't have to explain. He was hurting, too."

Brian's chest ached. He was finding it difficult to breathe. He knew he should tell Justin that Timothy had never meant anything to him, but he still couldn't. Instead, he did something rather lesbianic, which, of course, did not go unnoticed by the crowd. He took Justin into his arms, kissed his neck, and whispered, "I love you. You'll never know just how much."

Justin looked up, into Brian's eyes. What he saw there stopped his heart. He smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too, Brian. So much."

Then he smiled again (Brian returned this one with his own, a soft smile). Lindsay stiffened. She asked archly, "From what Debbie told me, Brian, up until a few days ago, you were engaged to another man. Don't you think that you and Justin are moving too fast?"

Brian clenched his jaw and held Justin a little tighter. "Nope. Next question."

Emmett interjected, his tone one of simple curiosity, "Why did you and Timothy break up anyway?"

"Timothy found out that I was still in love with Justin."

That was met with quite a few shocked faces. The gang was still unaccustomed to Brian admitting that he loved Justin so easily.

But Lindsay was undeterred. She inquired, "You both decided not to get married the first time you were engaged. What's changed?"

Brian looked down, but then back up. He replied evenly, "I can't speak for Justin, but, for one thing, I've changed. Changed back into the asshole who always puts himself first, fuck all what well-meaning friends and family and prissy art critics have to say. I want Justin here with me, for always. End of story."

That had many people gasping.

Lindsay pressed on. She asked, annoyance evident in her voice, "And what about New York City? Justin was only there for two months."

"Please refer to my previous answer."

"But…"

"Next question."

Justin had been getting angrier by the second. He could no longer hold back. Before Lindsay could ask another question, Justin snapped, "That's it! No more questions. This is supposed to be a celebration. If you can't be happy for us, you should leave. I'm finally back where I belong, and no matter how anyone tries to undermine our relationship with their 'well-meaning concern' and doubts, I'm not going anywhere. Lindsay, I'm sorry you didn't feel you were talented enough to take the art world by storm. But I'm not going to live the life you always dreamed of so you can derive some sort of fulfillment through me. I have to live my own life, make my own choices, and find my own happiness. Lindsay and Michael, I'm sorry that, once upon a time, you both hoped that Brian would settle down with you. But that didn't happen, and now you have Mel and Ben. Just cause Brian didn't choose you doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be happy. Maybe that's not even what's got you both going. Maybe it's simply resentment. Brian did mock you both mercilessly for getting married and buying houses. Maybe it's genuine concern. But just because Brian has disappointed you both and even me many, many times doesn't mean he'll disappoint me again. But even if he does, oh well. No life is perfect, as Lindsay and Mel can attest. Even if we end up on the same road, at least I'll be able to say that I gave us a chance, that we had a lot of happy times, too. Brian and I both deserve the chance to try to be happy. To have everything many of you already have or had."


	23. A Second Double Date, Part 1

A/N: I'll post the rest of this part a little later. I'm writing slow tonight.

After the debacle of an engagement party, Brian had decided to cheer Justin up with a double date. Daphne's ex-boyfriend had realized the folly of reuniting with his other ex-girlfriend and had begged her to forgive him and take him back. Daphne had agreed on one condition, that he woo her again. She felt that part of their problem was that he had started taking her for granted, so she was withholding sex, for the time being, and they were going on lots of dates. Brian had been thoroughly bored with this conversation at the engagement party (after things had settled down and everyone was at least pretending to be happy for Brian and Justin), but, now, he was glad he'd been present for it. He dialed Daphne's number and, to her shock and delight, invited her and the boyfriend (Brian couldn't remember his name) on a double date with him and Justin (for the next Friday). After a great deal of brainstorming, they finally settled on an exhibit opening that Justin had been reading about the morning before over breakfast with Brian (they'd started having breakfast every morning in Justin's little nook), dinner at Daphne's favorite French restaurant, and dancing at Babylon.

Now that Brian was unencumbered by his old rules, his competitive nature had emerged in terms of dating. He was suddenly obsessed with doing the fiancé bit perfectly, better than heteros and Stepford fags. For him, this meant romantic/meaningful without deteriorating into the lame or boring. Whatever he and Justin did had to be fun and hot, with a touch of sweetness. A touch was about all they, but particularly Brian, could stomach.

Brian was, in general, against giving flowers, but he thought a flower might add some class (and that requisite touch of sweetness) to his invitation. So a few days before 'date night,' he had a golden gardenia in a little pot imported and, after it arrived, placed it on Justin's doorstep with a handwritten invitation. Brian had actually purchased parchment paper and a calligraphy pen and had worked on the invitation all week. He would die before admitting how much fun it had been (he'd taken drafting and calligraphy in college and quite enjoyed it). The invitation read, "Brian Kinney requests the pleasure of your company for an evening of art, haute cuisine, and dirty dancing. Sex is expected, preferably both during and after the date. However, if circumstances do not permit, blow jobs are an acceptable substitution." Brian had set the flower and the invitation on Justin's doorstep and knocked and then hung back in the stairwell, where he could observe the door without being seen. Justin's facial expressions ran the gamut from touched and amazed to amused and turned on. Brian loved every second of Justin's reaction. At first, he was wide-eyed and flushed then he was giggling and even more flushed, his eyes dark with desire.

Justin RSVP-ed with a mind-blowing blowjob. Justin had run up the stairs (Brian had barely made it back up to his loft before Justin was knocking), pulled Brian out into the hall by his wife beater, unzipped and unbuttoned Brian's jeans, and then sucked him off right there in the hall. Brian had to admit that 'wooing' Justin had great fringe benefits.


	24. A Second Double Date, Part 2

Brian was more excited about this second double date than he would ever admit. Remembering the look on Justin's face after Timothy kissed him at Deb's, the cold ache in his chest when Justin congratulated him on his engagement, the darkness threatening to swallow him whole when he returned to the loft without Justin (_every time_ he returned to the loft without Justin), and the anger, frustration, and jealousy he felt during their last double date, Brian felt a keen sense of relief and happiness. He could finally breathe again. He was so enthusiastic that he almost forgot his fear that Justin might not really be "all in" this time. But he'd come to a better place where that was concerned. When he'd given Justin the golden gardenia, he'd expressed his wish that their love would last forever, and, in allowing himself to finally display his feelings openly (through engagement rings, an engagement party, dates, etc.), he was "putting in the work" of making their relationship a success this time. Part of him was still daring Justin, waiting to see whether Justin really knew himself as well as he thought, waiting to see whether Justin could handle getting everything he'd ever said he wanted, but part of him was relishing in the knowledge that even if it didn't work, this time, he would have no regrets. This time, Brian was giving Justin and their relationship everything his pride and fear had prevented him from giving Justin before. If it didn't work, at least Brian would know he'd done everything he could, and he'd have lots of memories to get him through to the end. Cause he knew, _he knew_, he could never do this with anyone else. This was Brian's last gambit, and he was pouring everything he had into it. If it failed, he would concentrate on making Kinnetik the biggest advertising company in the country and being a good father, and nothing else. He would return to tricking until he couldn't get it up anymore, he was a man after all, but he would never again let anyone in.

Brian smiled as he adjusted his new Armani sweater, chocolate-colored with a few buttons at the top, which, he, of course, had unfastened (the chocolate looked amazing against his bronze skin), and sleek black pants. He was going for dressy casual, something that would work at an exhibit opening, a fancy restaurant (fortunately, since it was Daphne's choice, it was not one requiring a jacket), and Babylon. Then he coated his hands lightly with hair gel and ran his fingers through his hair, rumpling it and tossing his head until it had that freshly fucked look. Finally he added a touch of Justin's favorite cologne. Then he was out the door, headed to Justin's apartment, where they were all meeting.

Brian was still smiling when Justin opened the door. Brian nodded his approval at the form-fitting sleek blue pants and off white shirt, which hung off of Justin loosely and was open at the neck. One look and a quick ass fondle caused Brian's pants to tighten a little uncomfortably. Justin flashed Brian a bright smile (pleased at the effect his outfit was having), but it faded as he took Brian by the hand and led him inside. Brian was dismayed to see four other people, rather than just the two he was expecting. Daphne mouthed "I'm sorry" when he looked at her in confusion. Sitting on Justin's fashionable red couch were Roger, Timothy, and what Brian assumed was the boyfriend. Daphne smiled weakly at the trio on the couch and rushed over to Brian, quickly explaining in a whisper, "Dan (Brian assumed that that was the boyfriend) doesn't know about what happened between you guys and Roger and Timothy. He and Roger are friends. He told Roger about the double date, and Roger asked if they could make it a triple, with him and his new _boyfriend_ (her eyebrows rose right to her hairline as she jerked her head toward the couch)."

Brian muttered, "You have got to be kidding me."

Daphne shook her head.

Brian clenched his jaw and glared at Roger for a moment, but then he glanced at Justin. The look of profound disappointment on his face was too much for Brian. Brian smirked and squeezed Justin's hand harder. Then he shrugged. "If they want to torture themselves, that's alright with me." Justin smiled, and his eyes brightened. Maybe the night wasn't ruined after all. After a moment's pause, Brian and Justin exchanged a wicked look to match their wicked grins. Both were thinking the same thing: "It might be fun to torment ________ (insert name of nemesis here) all evening."


	25. A Second Double Date, Part 3

Brian threaded his fingers through Justin's and smiled. "So shall we go? The exhibit opening will be starting soon."

Dan, as it turns out, was a gorgeous blond, taller than Justin, but not as toned (or as beautiful, Brian thought). He had a 'fetching' smile, but it was nothing to Justin's Sunshine smile. Brian chuckled softly, wondering since when he'd started comparing everyone to Justin, even heterosexual men he wasn't planning to fuck. Speaking of making comparisons to Justin…what had Daphne been thinking with Dan? Was she still wishing Justin were straight (or bi)? Or, having accepted that he wasn't, was she unconsciously picking guys who looked similar? Or was Brian just a bit more jealous and possessive now that Roger had reappeared?

Dan took Daphne's hand and led her out, just as Roger and Timothy stood. Timothy's and Brian's eyes met. When Roger slid his hand to the small of Timothy's back and directed him toward the door, Brian quirked an eyebrow. Timothy looked away quickly. Justin watched all this with growing unease. Was Brian jealous? But his discomfort was replaced with joy when Roger stopped in front of him, clearly checking him out. Course, it wasn't Roger's roving eyes that made his stomach flip, but the flicker of annoyance in Brian's eyes. Justin decided that the only person Brian was feeling possessive of at the moment was him. Before, Brian had simply looked amused. Now he was seething, though most would probably have missed that dark flash in his eyes (so fucking sexy, Justin thought). Brian's face was once again impassive, his eyes betraying nothing but amusement now as he made a flourish with his free hand. "After you…"

They decided to take two vehicles. Brian and Justin would take the corvette, and Daphne, Dan, Roger, and Timothy would ride in Dan's Volvo. Brian was glad to have been saved the humiliation of riding in such a lame car. And glad that Justin would be away from Roger's hungry stare, at least for a little while. Brian was used to men staring at Justin, but, for some reason, Roger's staring bothered him a lot more. The previous two times that Roger had been around Justin, Brian had been a breath away from punching the guy. Brian couldn't explain it. It had to be the words. After Brian had first acknowledged how much Justin meant to him, not only to himself and Justin but also to their friends and family, once he had said the words out loud, everything had changed. Suddenly he'd had urges he'd never even dreamed of having and felt things more keenly than ever before. Justin brought Brian out of his head with a question.

"So Roger and Timothy being together is weird, huh?"

"Yup."

"Do you think they actually like each other?"

"Nope."

"Then why?"

Brian slipped his hand onto Justin's thigh and squeezed. He didn't return his hand to the steering wheel. "Isn't it obvious, Sunshine? Roger wants you."

"But…how is pretending to date Timothy going to get him me?"

"It won't. Pretending to date someone got him on this date though. I suppose he figured that pretending to date Timothy might distract me. I'm guessing that he hopes I'll get jealous of him, which would theoretically get you jealous of Timothy. That's not gonna happen, but he still gets to be around you now, thank you very much, friendly Dan. (Justin grinned from ear to ear. He loved the bitterness in Brian's tone) Maybe he's hoping that I won't keep an eye on him when he's around you because he's supposedly taken, but I'd have to be blind not to see how much he still wants you."

They were now pulling into the gallery's parking lot. In a flash, Justin's seat belt was off, and he was in Brian's lap straddling him. Brian slid his hands over Justin's ass and drew his breath in sharply when Justin started grinding against him. Their lips were so close, but not touching. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Justin whispered huskily, "Too bad for him that I only want you." Then he caught Brian's lips up in a passionate kiss. Brian slid his hands up Justin's back and threaded his fingers through Justin's hair, kissing him back, and with such fire, that Justin's heart stopped beating for a moment. Justin was now clawing at Brian's neck and shoulders, kissing Brian impossibly deeper. But a few seconds later, they were brought back to Earth with a crash. Someone, it turned out to be Daphne, was knocking on the window. Apparently, everyone'd had a front-row seat. Daphne was grinning, Dan was looking away uncomfortably, Roger was glaring, and Timothy looked unhappy, but his eyes were kind of vacant. Justin wasn't sure what to make of that. Brian and Justin separated and clambered out of the car. Then as they walked with everyone toward the gallery, they started thinking about lesbians, Daphne and Dan fucking, and every other unsexy image they could conjure up. Justin would never tell Daphne, but, in the end, it was memories of their tryst that deflated his erection. What did it for Brian was a horrible memory he had unsuccessfully tried to blot out of the afternoon he'd gone to pick Gus up and found them 69-ing on the kitchen floor. He shuddered.

Justin looked over at Brian questioningly.

Brian muttered simply, "Lesbians."

Justin chuckled. "Say no more. Please."

Brian thought the paintings were so strange. They were watercolors, but they weren't vibrant. Sometimes, Brian couldn't even tell what they were, but, in all, black monolithic shapes stood out sharply against faded beiges, grays, whites, pinks, and light blues. Some seemed to depict apocalyptic scenes, while others, serene moonlit nights. As for the rest…he hadn't the foggiest. But Brian was as entranced by them as Justin was. Daphne, Dan, and Timothy were clearly bored, though Daphne smiled politely every time Justin said, "Ooo, look at this!" and Roger was probably bored, too, but he feigned interest in whatever he was looking at whenever he thought Justin might be watching. After they'd been there for an hour, Brian was drawn to a painting that seemed to be of a volcano erupting; that piece was the only one with any bright colors, well one, red (though at least half of the red part was muted). The light blue and beige surrounding the red and the black, oddly made the black seem blacker, but the red more muted. Brian started when he felt arms circle his waist. But he smiled when he heard Justin say, "Do you like it?"

Brian pulled Justin's hands all the way around him so that they were resting on his stomach and then started caressing them lightly with his fingers as he replied, "Yeah. It's like the moment after an explosion, when you're in shock so everything sounds muted. You can hear people crying and the building crashing…sirens…but the sounds are so far in the background and there's this silence, this terrible stillness, sort of blanketing everything."

Suddenly Justin felt as though he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. Brian was actually trembling, and his voice was husky with emotion. Justin turned Brian in his arms and looked up at him intently. Brian closed his eyes and leaned forward until his forehead was touching Justin's. Brian went on, "I'm not sure how I got there from a volcano eruption. I guess it was just the way the lava and debris seemed to float, just hanging in the air." Then after a short pause, he whispered, his voice even huskier, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you…"

Justin held Brian tighter. "You'll never have to find out. Never."

Daphne smiled as she watched Brian and Justin, until she saw Roger watching them, too, his eyes dark, a creepy smile on his face. She jumped a little. With the engagement, the engagement party, and Dan's asking for her forgiveness, she had completely forgotten about what Roger had said during his strange visit.

"_Roger, please don't pursue Justin. He's had pain enough in his life without your monkeying around with him. He's finally happy. If you really like him, though I wonder how deep your feelings could be after just a day or two, but if you really like him, you should leave him be. He's so happy right now."_

"_That's only because he doesn't know the truth."_

"_What truth?"_

"_I can't say. You'll find out soon enough."_

She cursed. She hadn't warned Brian, and now Roger was here. He could tell Justin whatever it was at any time (and in front of everyone), and Brian would be blindsided. She couldn't imagine what Roger could possibly know that would wreck things between Brian and Justin. Brian had tricked for years while he and Justin were together, and Brian had gotten engaged after Justin went to New York. What could possibly be worse than either of those things? She didn't know, and the prospect frightened her a little. It had to be huge.


	26. A Second Double Date, Part 4

At dinner, the hostess sat them at a rectangular table with three seats on each side. Brian and Justin sat together, Roger sat next to Justin, Dan and Daphne were sitting across from Roger and Justin, and Timothy sat across from Brian. If Brian hadn't already been convinced that they weren't an 'item,' he would have been now. Brian plastered a fake smile on his face and willed his eyes to show only amusement. For some reason, he felt the walls closing in on him and Justin, as though they were trapped, surrounded. He slid his left hand to Justin's thigh and squeezed gently. When Justin smiled at Brian, the tightness in Brian's chest eased, and he could breathe again.

Daphne insisted that they order fondue as an appetizer, an idea Brian found horrifying (he'd need to work out a lot more that week), but after it arrived, Brian was glad she had.

Justin laughed as he dunked his first piece of bread into the melted cheese with his tiny fork. "Daphne do you remember our French club?"

Daphne smiled brightly, and Brian quirked an eyebrow. He had never heard this story.

She said, "Mais oui, Christophe…"

Brian's eyes widened. Justin blushed a pretty pink and chuckled a little to hide his embarrassment. Then he explained, "Christophe was the name I chose as my French name for class. Daphne chose Amorette."

Daphne smiled. "Amorette was the name of this sexy temptress in a raunchy novel of my mother's I happened to find when I was a freshman."

Daphne suddenly shuddered. "But that was nothing to the homemade video tapes I found one day sophomore year. That taught me to stop snooping in my parents' room. I wanted to bleach my brain…I couldn't look either one of them in the eye that year…and I never saw belts quite the same after that…I used to love them, but, until a year ago, I just couldn't bring myself to wear one."

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Once the laughter subsided, Justin continued, "Daphne and I tried to start a French club in our sophomore year. Unfortunately, most kids were taking Spanish or German. And those who were taking French had no interest in celebrating French culture after school…so it was just us. After a few months of trying to get people to join, they shut us down, but until then, we had fun. We were _such_ nerds. We spoke French to each other constantly and called each other Christophe and Amorette all the time, even when we weren't in class or French club. Anyway…our first 'activity' was making fondue. I managed to steal a bottle of white wine to go with it, and when no one but us showed up, we spent the two hours getting drunk and eating. We knew we were gonna miss the activity bus, so we'd ridden our bikes to school."

Daphne started giggling. "It was sooo funny! Sometimes I would sing Beatles songs when Justin and I were hanging out. My parents were huge fans. Anyway, Justin was wobbling on his bike. He fell over a couple of times. Then he said that the only way he'd be able to stay on was if I sang to him. So I did. All the way to his house."

Brian smiled. "Did he stay upright after that?"

Daphne nodded. "Yup. But when we got home, he had to run all the way to the door. He kept tipping over when he tried to walk." She illustrated with her hand, holding it upright and then tipping it over slowly until it was horizontal. She even made a crashing sound.

That had everyone laughing.

"We finally made it to Justin's room and passed out on his bed. When his mom found us, she was SO mad. She had no idea we'd gotten drunk. She thought…"

Daphne was laughing so hard she could barely speak. "She thought…we were….we were…doing it!"

When she'd recovered a bit, she said, her eyes shining, "Course, the only thing he wanted to be doing, where I was concerned, was my hair!"

Justin turned bright red. He scoffed, "Is it my fault that I was the only one of the two of us who could wrangle those crazy curls?"

Daphne didn't reply. She just smiled. Roger, Timothy, and Dan laughed. Loudly. It took all of Brian's willpower not to join them, but no one could have missed the amusement in his eyes. In consolation, he rubbed small circles on Justin's back.

The rest of dinner proceeded without further embarrassment for Justin, well, except when Brian tried to cut Justin off (he'd been drinking white wine). Brian said, in a very serious tone, "I don't know any Beatles songs."

Justin colored and pinched Brian's nipple. Brian actually yowled then, drawing the rest of the restaurant patrons' attention. Justin smiled one of his brightest Sunshine smiles, and, under his breath, Brian promised vengeance: "I'm going to make you beg for an hour before I deign to shove my cock in your ass and fuck you into tomorrow." Justin flushed and whispered huskily, "I look forward to it." He loved it when Brian teased him. It was the sweetest torture.

The conversation was a little boring for Brian, Justin, and Timothy, as it revolved mostly around medical school, but none of them were paying attention anyway. Brian and Justin kept feeding each other, while laughing and whispering, and Timothy pretended not to be watching.

After dinner, as planned, they went to Babylon. Daphne had been having such a good time on the date that she almost forgot to pull Brian aside. That is, until she saw Roger smiling that creepy smile at Brian and Justin, who were laughing and chatting at the bar.

Daphne grabbed Brian and dragged him to a dark corner. She'd moved so fast that she was out of breath. She panted as she uttered, "Roger knows something. Something that could wreck your relationship with Justin."

Brian stiffened, but his face betrayed none of the panic he was feeling..

Daphne continued, "Whatever it is, whatever he knows, you need to beat him to the punch."

Brian nodded slightly, so slightly that Daphne wasn't even sure he'd really nodded, and turned to look at Justin. He was at the bar, where Brian had left him, talking to Roger. Brian was but a couple of feet from Justin when he froze and stopped breathing. So clearly, Brian could hear him in spite of the thumpa, thumpa, thumpa of the music, Roger had said, "Timothy and Brian's engagement was never real."

Brian's brain was empty except for one word, which resounded over and over in his head: Fuck.


	27. Doubt

_Brian was but a couple of feet from Justin when he froze and stopped breathing. So clearly, Brian could hear him in spite of the thumpa, thumpa, thumpa of the music, Roger had said, "Timothy and Brian's engagement was never real."_

_Brian's brain was empty except for one word, which resounded over and over in his head: Fuck._

Justin crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Brian couldn't move, not even if his life depended on it. He just stood there staring at Roger and Justin, his mouth open slightly, his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest. Cliché as it was, a moment like this was like watching a car crash. Eyes riveted to pools of blood and crushed steel and broken bodies, your stomach reeling. You want to look away; you know you should. But you can't.

Daphne came up behind Brian just then and nudged him. He actually jumped. But his eyes only left Roger and Justin for a couple of seconds.

Daphne was all concern. "What're they talking about? Can you hear? Should I steal Justin away?"

Brian shook his head. "No. Go dance with your boyfriend." He laughed and nodded his head toward Dan, who was trying to extricate himself from two shirtless men. He was the meat in a juicer sandwich. Daphne giggled when she caught sight of Dan. "Oh God! He looks scared." Then she was off running. Brian's eyes immediately returned to Roger and Justin. He moved out of both their lines of sight, but closer than he had been to them, straining to hear their conversation.

Roger hissed, "It was never real. As in fake. Pretense. A game."

A game. Justin suddenly felt ill. "Why would they pretend to be engaged?"

"Isn't it obvious? Brian wanted to be rid of you."

Brian stiffened. He knew he should just come clean. Just grab Justin and admit everything. But he couldn't. He was simply incapable of being that vulnerable with Justin. Not yet. He'd admitted that he was still in love with Justin. He'd admitted that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Still. He wasn't ready to let Justin have this, too. To tell him that all along, he'd wanted only Justin…that he'd known when he pushed Justin away that there would never be anyone else…that he hadn't even wanted to trick. That he had planned to do so only when Justin began again with someone new. He knew holding this back was foolish and risky. A risk he shouldn't take. But he couldn't do anything else.

Beyond that, and Brian hated himself for this urge, he wanted to know whether Justin would believe Roger. In the past, Justin would have automatically assumed the worst about him. Granted, in this case, he'd be mostly right, but Brian needed Justin to trust him. And yes, he knew that that was the ultimate irony, wanting Justin to trust him when he hadn't been completely honest. But if Justin refused to believe Roger…that would mean that Justin was serious about them. That he wasn't looking for an excuse to leave again.

"Brian dumped you and then pretended to be with someone else so that you'd stay out of his life. So you'd move on."

Justin swallowed hard and shivered. Brian was persistent in pushing Justin away when he thought it was in Justin's best interest. No denying that. But then again…

Justin narrowed his eyes. "Making up lies is a shitty way to go about getting a boyfriend. And you already have one, anyway. Go fuck with his head."

Brian closed his eyes and started breathing again. He'd expected a completely different reaction.

Roger snapped, "I think Brian's done enough of that."

Justin just stared at Roger for a moment. Then he asked, "Why would you say that if their engagement was fake? How could Brian have fucked with his head if Timothy had no feelings for him?"

Roger didn't answer. He stood there dumbly, his mouth was open slightly, his brow furrowed.

Justin laughed. "Timothy looked pretty fucking put out when he saw Brian sucking my dick."

Roger furrowed his brow even more. "When…"

Justin grazed his lower lip with his teeth slowly and then smiled. "Right before our first date."

Roger looked ill. "He…"

"And he looked genuinely hurt and surprised the next day when Brian admitted he was still in love with me." Justin shook his head. Then he leaned close to Roger, his lips maybe a millimeter away from his ear. "I would _never_ even let you suck me off, let alone fuck you or, God forbid, date you. So just back the fuck off. I'm in love with Brian, and nothing you say or do is gonna change that."

Then Justin strode off toward the dance floor. He couldn't believe Roger. He had some nerve. Course, Justin was a little shocked at himself. Fighting to prove what he wished were not true. Justin had dismissed Roger's accusation, at least out loud, but it had made him wonder (again) about Brian and Timothy's relationship. It'd taken nearly dying twice, breaking up twice, and five years for Brian to ask Justin to marry him. Justin didn't understand how he and Timothy could have gotten there in such a short time. And Brian and Timothy hadn't fucked or sucked each other off. If they had, Brian would never have fucked Justin without a condom. Justin was absolutely certain of that. No. But however strange their relationship might have been…they'd kissed and attended Deb's dinner together. They'd held hands. And Brian had met Timothy's father. In fact, Brian and Timothy were taking him out to dinner the night all hell had broken loose. Add to that what he'd already pointed out to Roger, and Justin had to accept, as painful as it was, that Brian'd had something going on with Timothy. Brian wasn't the same man he was five years ago. He'd proposed after the explosion. He'd wanted to be monogamous. Who could say what effect their break up had had on this new Brian? Justin could easily believe that Brian had never loved Timothy, but he might have needed someone. Someone to hold at night. Justin was still having difficulty wrapping his head around the idea that they hadn't fucked…but maybe he just wanted company. Lindsay and Gus were in Canada, Michael was married, and, at the time, Justin was in New York. Brian must have been lonely. Justin knew all too well how loneliness like that could fuck a person up.

TBC…(I'll do a bit more later)


	28. Fear and Jealousy

Brian headed in the direction Justin had stormed off, but stopped abruptly when Timothy stepped in front of him.

Timothy looked drunk. He was swaying slightly, his eyelids were drooping, and a lazy smile graced his lips. "Hey…Brian! Brian!"

Brian was not amused. "What did you tell Roger?"

"Huh?"

"What did you tell Roger about us?"

"Oh. Roger. Everything." Timothy extended his arms to illustrate. "Everything."

"Why?"

Timothy's eyes shot wide open, almost comically. "Why? Why?! Because you don…don'T play fair, Brian Kinney!"

Brian quirked an eyebrow.

"You said I had a chance. That was what I got, was s'posed a get for playing your dumb game. But I didn'T." Timothy shook his head furiously. He looked pitiful. "Nope."

Brian sighed.

"But…may…be I do."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You…and Jusin…JusTin, you don…don'T have a chance. Nope."

"How do you figure?"

"Tha one, he's a tricky fellow. You swore, "S'over!" (Timothy placed his hands on his heart and shook his head again, his face a gross exaggeration of sadness). But…look…now, you're engaged. Again. Tha guy…He ges…geTs what he wanTs. I guess you jus better be sure he wanTs you."

"He does."

"Oh? Tha why does he have his own partment? You gonna live in differen partments when you're married?"

Brian looked over at Justin. He was dancing with Daphne, Dan, and some other guy. The other guy was tall, built, with shoulder length blond hair. He and Justin seemed to know each other. They were whispering in each other's ears (no doubt so that they'd be heard despite the booming bass) and laughing. Justin's eyes were twinkling. Was he just drunk or turned on? Brian didn't know.

"Has he been painin'?"

Brian looked back at Timothy sharply. "What?"

"Since he goT back? Has Jusin…JusTin been painin'?"

"I…" Brian didn't know. Not that he'd seen.

"See…you're bad for each other. Or maybe you're jus bad for him. He'll figger it out. Again. And go away. Again. He prob'ly only came back to seal…sTeal you away anyway. He doesn wancha but he doesn wan nobody else to have ya, either."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Timothy shrugged. "'ll see." Then he wandered off again.

Brian glanced back at Justin. He was still dancing, talking, and laughing. Eyes still twinkling. Brian watched for a couple of minutes, but then turned back to the bar. Just as the bartender handed him his double Beam, someone slipped their arms around him. Brian was about to extricate himself from the arms and tell whoever they were attached to, to fuck off when he saw the ring. Justin's engagement ring. So instead he set his drink on the bar, without even taking a sip, and slid his hands over Justin's, even tracing Justin's ring lightly with a finger. Justin rubbed his groin against Brian's ass. He was hard. Brian moved his hands like they were on fire, grabbed his drink, and downed it one go. Then he swung around.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Wanna fuck?"

"Not especially."

Justin looked at Brian like he'd grown a third ear. But he recovered quickly, purring, "I'd be a bad date if I didn't give you some. Your invitation explicitly stated that sex was expected during and after."

"Talk to him (Brian nodded his head in 'other guy's' direction). He got your dick hard. Let him take care of it."

Justin followed the line of Brian's gaze and then turned back, laughing. "Him? He didn't get me hard. You did."

"Whatever."

"Brian…"

"I'm so not attracted to Adam!"

Brian shot Justin a doubtful look.

"Seriously. I've known him since we were kids. I've seen him eat worms!"

Brian's eyes widened, and, though he tried to prevent it, a smile crept across his lips.

Relieved, Justin matched Brian's with one of his own, of the million-watt variety. Then he stood up on his tiptoes and leaned in. He kissed Brian's lips softly. Twice. Then he slid his hands along Brian's neck and into his hair, threaded his fingers through it, pulled Brian closer, and slowly thrust his tongue into Brian's mouth. Brian started to respond, but then pulled away.

Justin's eyes fluttered open. "What…"

Brian looked around, catching sight of two pairs of eyes on them, one pair barely open and the other intense, burning with anger. "Not here. Let's go home."

Justin smiled. "Okay."

Brian took Justin by the hand, laced their fingers together, and led him outside and to the corvette. And fast. Justin barely had time to wave goodbye to Daphne (and make the call me sign).

Once they were underway, Brian asked, "So…Timothy saw me sucking you off?"

Justin blushed. "Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Yup."

"Yeah…He must have used his key…he just walked into the bedroom, and the bathroom door was open. I should have told you."

"Doesn't matter now." Brian grinned. "As I recall, you were uncharacteristically vocal that day…"

Justin bit back a smile and looked down. "Yeah…I guess I was playing dirty. Are you angry?"

Brian shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

Justin looked at Brian for a long moment, but then smiled. "Yeah." Just then, Justin heard the bump and hum of wheels on the freeway. He looked out the window. "Brian? Where are we going?"

"Home."

"We're nowhere near Tremont."

"I know. Like I said, we're going home."

Brian had decided to step up his progress on the Giving Justin a Chance to Prove He Means Business list, skipping ahead to number 6.

TBC...(I might try to squeeze in another chapter this weekend)

A/N: Timothy never had a key, but Justin doesn't know that. The list in question is in Chapter 19.


End file.
